Reason to Live
by Panzer IV
Summary: An incident in Piazza di Spagna changes HIS life forever. Now, working as one of the assassins of SWA, how will the girls react to this only boy? And how will their feelings affect their handler? [Part 1 in the Reason to Live Trilogy]
1. Prologue

**Reason to Live**

**Prologue: The Only Boy**

April 7th,  
Disclosed Location, Rome,  
1200 hrs

"Alright, you all know what you're supposed to do. Hillshire, send me your sit-rep."

"Everything's under control" Replies Hillshire while looking up towards the 14 year old girl scaling the wall "I've sent Triela up the window."

"Good. Rico, get into position."

"Yes sir."

The Social Welfare Agency, an agency created to promote projects supporting the physically challenged under the auspices of the Prime Minister's Office in Rome.

"José, how's yours?"

"We've cleared the 1st floor; a dozen Padania, but no sign of our designated terrorist." Said José

"Alright; Koch, situation report?"

Actually, the Agency gathers physically challenged people from all over the world and modifies them into cyborgs; using them to do the Government's dirty work.

"We're moving up the second floor." Said the 36 year old German by the name Koch, turning his attention towards me "Frederick, this is your first action. So don't screw up!"

And I'm one of them. My name is Frederick, the only male junior operative working under the Social Welfare Agency…

March 5th,  
Piazza di Spagna,  
1531 hrs

(Henrietta's P.O.V)

It was a faithful morning in Piazza di Spagna after another day killing a bunch of terrorists. Well, it is one heavy job with lots of burden on it, but we're used to it. My name's Henrietta Cloche, ten years old. I've been working under the Social Welfare Agency under José Cloche, my handler. We're called 'Fratello' or brothers as it is called in Italian. Basically, we were government assassins; I am for the most part. Our family names were the same, but we're not actually siblings. I was…lets say 'adopted' by José after an incident that occurred to me which I don't know what and I can't even recall. But for the most part of it, I am a cyborg, designed by the Agency to do their biddings or as they say, 'Government's dirty works'. But that's not why I'm here…

It was this morning that the incident occurred; the incident which was called 'Piazza di Spagna Massacre' by the press and the news world wide; the incident that causes him to join the ranks of the agency. We never expected this, or even think that the Padanias are crazy enough to do so. But even so, we were cautious enough to carry firearms with us; usually concealed carefully such as my AMATI violin instrument case. None the less, they did attack in the tourist trap...

Gunfire rages on as they appeared over the distance, armed and ready. We didn't know how they managed to uncover our identity; besides, we _looked_ like ordinary civilians if we were walking casually outside. With José's quick reaction and quick response, we took cover behind an automobile as the group of terrorists known as the Five Republics Faction, Padania Republic Faction, or for short, Padanias engaged us in a fierce firefight taking lives of innocent one by one. The crowd panics, and soon the area turned into chaos. José equips his weapon and orders me to immediately return fire as he tries to contact Jean, his brother and Rico's handler. This should've been a simple task as my FN P90 could mow them down in seconds. However, due to the large amount of civilians in the area it became difficult as some of my shots killed or wounded the innocents instead.

They advanced slowly, using anything for cover. We knew we couldn't stop them in time before they get to our range and kill us point blank. However, we knew that Jean is nearby with Rico, prepping them to assist us. José himself has also contacted one of the other handlers around, which is Hillshire, for help. It didn't take long before we heard an echoing gunshot from the distance. Yes…it's the echoing sound from an SVD Dragunov fired by 12 year old French that goes by the name Rico. Did I mention it's a she? Despite the name his handler had given, Rico's a girl. She's the best marksman you can find from all around the agency! Although, Jean's rather rough treatment is sometimes over the line.

Rico fired her shots; three more shots. From afar, I can see the large group of infidels that strikes us began decrease in number; but not in morale. Soon, they began tossing grenades across from their cover towards us. None of them landed near to us or close to us and instead, explodes near civilians who's either wounded earlier, or still running around like chickens as they try to dodge fires from both side and is proved vain. Casualty starts piling up as more and more died in the scene. It has to stop somehow!

…That's when our oldest sister came to play

Her name is Triela, 14 year old, and is German; originated from Germany. Her handler is Hillshire, is once part of the Europol; as what José told me once. Her handler hangs around with my handler often, so it's not too much of a surprise. Besides, both of them do agree not to use conditioning too much on us. The radio rings soon after, telling José that Hillshire and Triela are circling the piazza to clear the remaining Padania terrorists and end this madness. We hold our ground and soon after, heavy fire from shotguns echoes through the Piazza di Spagna before everything turns silent…

"Damn…look at what we have now…what a mess." Said my handler as he stood up from his position and walks towards the center of the are while avoiding the bodies with me following close behind

"This is our first time being caught in a firefight involving civilians," Said Hillshire as he walked slowly, avoiding the bodies as Triela look around for another ambush. Jean and Rico arrived in the scene moments later. Jean stated that the press has been bribed and will kept this incident a secret.

I, in the meantime were looking around when I finally noticed something moving…

"José! José!" I called out to him "Come take a look! We got a survivor!"

They're attention is quickly diverted to what I found as they quickly gather around. I pointed towards a 15 year old, brown haired, German boy with dark blue eyes. His condition is terrible; no near 'ok'. Due to the fight and the grenades, he lost his left limb while his right arm is shattered. He's in a total mess. The boy, still conscious, looks up to as and tries hard to speak. José stops him however, saying that it will just waste his strength.

"_Töten…töten mich…" _

Most of us didn't understand what he's trying to say. Most of us didn't speak German! Only two people in the group managed to understand what he's trying to say. Yes, those two were no other than Hillshire and Triela Fratello team. They nod, understanding what he's saying. And so I ask Triela what he's saying…

"He said he wants us to kill him. Probably can't stand the pain" She answered while looking at the boy with grief "Should we?"

"I don't think so," Answer José "Hillshire, you said earlier that a new handler's coming."

As though he didn't understood what José meant, Hillshire raises his eyebrow hearing his remarks.

"Yes, I did. A 36 year old ex-German infantryman; resigned from the Bundeswehr after he failed to rescue his family in a Berlin incident two months ago. That involved a number of civilian casualties as well; due to the random terrorist attack. Why?"

"Did he qualify? Accepted by the agency?" It was then after José's question Hillshire understood what José's thinking…

"You sure they'll let us take him? Besides, it's _his_ decision of whom he'll pick."

However, José ignores Hillshire's remarks. Instead, he picks up his radio and calls Ferro, asking for a medical crew. We understand how José is. Caring, and maybe trying to help this boy and help him get a better life. Information about him soon came after Triela finished examining his coat and pockets and found his passport, along with his I.D. card. Handing the passport and I.D. to Hillshire, he skims through it before handing it over to José. However, José has a different reaction than Hillshire as he chuckles after reading the identification.

"What's so funny?" ask Hillshire

"His name is Hans Miltz, age 15." Then he let out another chuckle "We'll see if he picks this kid."

As we left the scene of the area, I couldn't help thinking that…this unfortunate boy will become one of us one day. The last thing I saw that day is an ambulance, carrying the boy to Rome's National Hospital. We never heard anything about the boy since…until he eventually become part of our lives.


	2. Chapter 1: Ripe Pickings

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 1: Ripe Pickings**

March 8th,  
Rome's National Hospital  
1100 hrs

(Rico's P.O.V)

A _new operative…? Wonder who the lucky patient is? I hope it isn't someone like Elsa._

That's what got in my mind as I accompany Jean and a stranger when we tour Rome's National Hospital. After being woken by the usual sunrays this morning, Jean asked me to get ready. We'll be escorting a new handler as he picks a partner. I don't really mind escort missions, but what bothers me is the partner who this handler would pick. Hope it isn't someone quite like Elsa….or someone more serious than Claes.

The word of a new Handler spreads quickly through out the rest of us, operatives. We couldn't help thinking of a new operative would be joining us soon. Thoughts and suggestion starts to come up within us. We're hoping that someone wouldn't be like Elsa who's too attached with her handler, causing their deaths or someone who's too serious like Claes. We started giving numerous amount of what characteristics the operative would be. Henrietta suggested it would be someone older than her or as old as her. I suggested someone who's a more friendly type who's easy to cope with. Triela, however, came with a unique suggestion…

"I hope it's a boy." She said smiling with glee "You know, we've been having female operatives lately; why not a boy sometime?"

Most of us are starting to think that she's been reading too many of Claes' hidden romance novels, or she has needed much more attention. There are a total of 6 of us in the agency currently. There's Henrietta who's an Italian and is 10 years old, there's Angelica; though not present most of the time, she's currently eleven years old. She's Italian by the way. Then there's Claes. She's serious…way serious after she lost her handler. Using her glasses all the time, she stays in the agency most of the time while we're out on missions. She originated from Germany, and is currently thirteen years old. There's also Triela, the eldest of us all. She's fourteen years old, and originated from Germany. She's the leader, the one we can look up to. And lastly, there's me. My name's Rico, currently twelve. I'm not sure where I originated from, or where the rest of girls originated from since we just make assumptions, but I'm positive I originated from France. I don't know why, but I happen to know fluent French when I woke up in the agency. Well, that wouldn't matter. All I can say right now is Triela's gonna' have her wish come true…

The new handler's name is Koch Bauer, a 36 year old German who is once part of the Bundeswehr. He resigns from it after he failed saving his family from a terrorist attack; losing two of his men in the process. He says that it's a lack of leadership and confidence. It was then that he visited Italy and decided to work for the SWA…which he thought would be good since he'll have to deal with kids. He never heard about the 'assassination' or the 'fire arms' part.

"You made your pick yet, Mr. Bauer?" Ask Jean as he's getting a little impatient waiting for him to pick form the list of child patients

"…Does it really have to be a kid?" he asks, pausing from browse the list. "Jean?"

"Yes; according to the engineers; 'Due to both the physical and brainwashing procedures. They work better on younger patients'."

He nods for a second and grunted before continuing browsing the list. Though it did take some time…one of the names eventually caught his interest. Jean shook his head and suggested he pick a different patient; a girl if possible. However, Koch insisted and asks us if we could take a look at the patient's condition. With almost no choice, he complies.

We walk down a hall, guided by the doctor who's currently in charge of this patient. I don't quite understand what they're talking about, but what I do understand is the patient himself is in terrible condition. Not to mention, the doctors are unable to find any relatives of this patient. As the door opens, we're able to take a glimpse inside; the patient lies, wrapped in bandages the color of red. At first glimpse, I notice a familiar face gazing into the emptiness.

…Did I mention it was a he?

Yes. The patient Koch wanted to look at is the boy who got himself involved in the recent battle at Piazza di Spagna. The thought on how lucky this boy is crosses my mind as José's thought of saving this boy isn't in vain after all! He is getting himself adopted! The doctor told us he received severe burns and lost his arm and leg due to a bombing incident in Piazza di Spagna. THAT is a hoax. A total lie created by the Agency to feed the press who kept on asking for news. Eventually, he did get himself picked by Koch as his Junior Operative. Thus he will go some changes; I mean, mentally following brainwashing and physical procedures what so ever Jean mentioned.

_Someone older than Triela…_

_We usually look up to Triela and our handlers at some point, but does this mean we have to look up to the new boy too?_

Those thought roams my head as we get into the car with the patient. However, those thoughts continually occupy me as the days went by.

April 5th,  
Social Welfare Agency, Firing Range  
1200 hrs

(Triela's P.O.V)

I always thought the agency never changes and that everything stays the same. The same morning, the same Handler, the same friends, I love it. It's been a month since the new boy entered here. It's been three days since he got out of bed and started a new life. For once, I feel as the younger ones do after I learn of the boy's current age; a year older than me, 15 years of age. Not to mention, his adaptation…is fast. Well, I _did _wished for a boy to came here as an operative, but I never knew it will came true! He's turning slightly better than the rest of us! The echo from his shot using the Karabineer 98K three feet away from me attracted my attention for a short period to look at his progress. And guess what? Right on the bulls eye!

"Nice shot Frederick, now try it with the semi-auto Sniper rifle."

"Err…no thanks Koch…I like this Bolt-Action Rifle you gave me better."

Frederick; that's the new name his handler gave him; a name from his lost son. A nice name, actually. It suits him fine. Averagely built, brown hair, blue eyes, and a sharp intuition; that's how I would describe him, though I haven't seen him in action before. How did I come up with that suggestion? After I watched him going through the obstacle course, then there's no need for further questions. For a new operative, he nearly beat Henrietta's record on going through the area.

"Alright…we'll move on to something automatic now. We'll continue rifle training next time we're at the range. Now move on to the live fire obstacle course."

"Yes sir."

But of course, there's one other thing that describes him: his stubbornness and carelessness…especially in the field. As I watch him runs through the course, he did fairly well and exceeded my abilities. His swiftness on clearing a whole 'room' full of 'terrorists' is unquestionably quicker than the rest of us; although his actions were rather erratic and wild. It is then that I notice when he move into the last room when his weapon goes…

'_CLICK'_

That's when the time stops and his record-breaking speed is canceled. That's right; he focuses on his targets and goals too much that he even forgets the remaining rounds in his weapon! Did he even count his rounds? I don't think so! And so, like usual, I approach him who's currently cursing since he failed for the dozen time to break the record and taps his shoulder for a little 'congratulations'. He kinda' deserves it…

"Damn it! That was close," He said cursing under his lip "…almost outran Henrietta's time!"

"Nice try Frederick; though you might do better with weapons of a high-capacity magazine." I said giving him a suggestion I came up after his performance. He sighs in reply

"Thanks Triela…though I kind of like the MP-40 better because of its fire rate and low recoil." Examining his weapon which I just noticed, I lift my eyebrow in surprise

"Frederick…that gun you're holding…where'd you get that?" I ask, quite curious.

Different from the rest of us, Frederick's weapons are …so I say…outdated. The weapons aren't something the Agency provided such as the P90 that Henrietta mostly gets her hands on, or the usual H&K pistols or SIGs editions we carry often. His weapons are something that's best to be put in an auction or Historical Museum. Makes me wonder how and why he had the likes to those weapons…not to compare with my shotgun, the M1897 'Trench Gun' which has lasted way before my handler even came to this world.

"Koch gave me his collection of old weapons. Its nice to use something like this."

"But Frederick, that thing is OUTDATED!"

"But it kills right?"

And that, ladies and gentlemen is his stubbornness. Another thing about Frederick is his tactics. Frederick is one of those 'Run-n-Gun' types as I mentioned before, where he charges into corners carelessly. Firing his gun rapidly without stopping, hitting any board that pops up in his line of sight; including hostage boards which we aren't suppose to. He's different from us; we usually take precautions in every corner. Rather, he charges in carelessly, abiding and almost completely ignoring Koch, his handler. That results in another long lecture for Frederick. However, it makes him one of the most deadly operative around when there is no sign of hostages as he can take them down without giving them a single chance to return fire.

After our short conversation, it is my turn to go through the obstacle course. He did challenged me on how will I perform with my shotgun. Oh heck, he can go and see how _I _perform because I've been in service with the Agency longer than he is! So I decided to show him a little of seniority, which gives him little laugh because Hillshire called me moments later. Frederick's face then reflected what he's saying towards me: 'How's _that_ for seniority?'

"Hey Triela…"

"Yeah?" I turn around once more, seeing Frederick giggle as he appears to be examining my main weapon.

"Why in the world would you put a bayonet on your shotgun when you've fully acquired full control at close-quarter battles?"

"Shut up Frederick!" I answer rather jokingly. He laughs all the way to the firing range where Koch is waiting.

Frederick seems to be adapting to the situation around here really quick. Noticing he's the only boy around (not including the handlers); he started to open up more to us. He's probably seeking a friend…probably. He's nice, though he can be quite a blockhead. Overall, he's a good guy. The only boy in the Agency, the OLDEST one too, maybe things do change after all. I don't know why, but somehow…there's something different in Frederick; something that's new. Somehow he's different from the handler's we usually look up to.

Is it his tactics? Who knows?

Is it his stubbornness? Maybe..?

Is it his liberal acts? Could be…?

All I know, he isn't too attached to his handler unlike the rest of us, where we fully dependant on ours.

Heaven knows what is different.


	3. Chapter 2: First Actions

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 2: First Actions**

April 3rd,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
1300 hrs

(Claes P.O.V)

"_Guten tag! Ich heisse Frederick!"_ That's how the new German boy in the agency introduces himself towards me after he got himself a room in the agency.

It was the first day he's on his two feet again after spending nearly a month in the hospital cause of his early operations for his new body. It's not a surprise since that happens to me as well when I first get here; what surprise me is…..he's a boy. Well, think about it: A boy…living in a _girl's dormitory_!? Not to mention, the room he's given belongs to one of our dead comrades: no other than Elsa's. Her room was empty….WAS empty until Frederick came in. Elsa's room started to look more like the Armory after that. Not that I mind another operative moving in, but this is the first time I see her room decorated with all sorts of things…boyish things, if I observe correctly.

"So….you'll be staying here?" I ask as he sets two old weapons no other than the K98K rifle with a scope attached on it and two MP40 Sub-Machineguns.

"Yeah. I'll be staying here. Though I didn't wish to since it kinda' feels like the girl's dormitory, but yeah, guess I'll be staying here." Well, at least he got the same thinking as mine.

"Oh…..where'd you get those?" I ask quite interested with the weapons he brings. I've never see those old weapons LIVE before besides in books I read.

"Oh, these? My handler collect old weapons….and decided to give em' to me. So…that's how I get these." I nod as he gets back on unpacking the ammo boxes and all he could carry

"Well….I'll let you get back to your job….I'll be going back to my room." I turn around and head to the door. But as I'm about to close the door, Frederick calls

"Um….I've introduce myself….but who're you? You just nod after I introduce myself…so….how should I call you?"

"_Ich heisse Claes; Fleda Claes Johansson"_ I smile as I exit his room; returning to mine. It's good to know that there's another German speaker here besides Triela and I

(Henrietta's P.O.V)

When I caught wind of the new male operative, José took me to the firing range to see him. Actually, we just pass by on our training today on the obstacle course. It has been a month or so was I told since. He has been in bed, and is now his first day out in the range with his Handler. I don't really mind seeing the new operative, introducing myself and all…at least José is beside me. When I first saw him, he was still unfamiliar with his new body. That was proven when he tried to open a can of soda….which resulted in breaking the opener along with the can. A German semi-automatic pistol, the P230SL, came out to be his next victim when reloading.

Its funny, really to see him uses the pistol for the first time. I watch him intently as he listens to his handler, Koch about all sort of explanation about the weapon. Koch is quite old…older than José, and is gifted with wisdom and combat experience. But that doesn't make him the best around here because José IS the best around here. On the other hand, Frederick is energetic and sometimes careless…and maybe too much on the careless side. But, although he isn't used with his new given mechanical body yet, his skills and ability are acceptable. His shots are always on target. Almost perfect too…

But of course, the problem came during the reload process…

With Frederick's strength, he is rather bad with modern firearms. His reports from his earlier 'victims' came from the magazine. He tried reloading it as fast as possible, so he rather slams the magazine in and shatters the whole weapon! Now as I witness his second attempt with the P230 SL, I began chuckling as I can guess the results. No, it isn't the magazine this time…

...it's the pistol slide!

Frederick isn't used with his body, and so goes for his immense strength the mechanical body has granted. Thus, when he's reloading semi-automatic modern handguns, its either he pulls he slide too hard and breaks it, or slams the magazine too hard and shatters it. Either way, the cost of it goes to the Agency and Frederick still has a lot of stock on who's going to be his next 'victim'.

So we decided to approach them and introduce ourselves. It isn't much, really, but they feel welcomed. José make some small talk about the whole Agency, and how he and I caught wind of the new fratello team before we head out with them tagging along. They're new here, and requested for a little 'guide' to lead us to the obstacle course, in hoping to help Frederick familiarize his body more. Along the way, I get to know Frederick a little more. Frederick is 15 years old; which means that he's older than Triela and the rest of us. He's German, and he doesn't quite remember how he got here. All he remembers is he was in the hospital because of a car accident; was brought out here, and BAM, got himself a new body. He's grateful to the agency for helping him. Though, the truth and the reality of how he got into the hospital would be far more disturbing for him. It's actually our own fault for involving civilians such as Frederick. So, I guess it's the least the agency can do. Yes, he is no other than the boy I found at the Piazza di Spagna that day; no doubt about it! Brown hair, blue eyes, averagely built…not to mention the age, everything is connected.

I notice during his run in the obstacle course that Frederick is more liberal. He ignores his handler constantly, and abides simple instructions such as taking cover. He would rather jump straight into anything, firing his weapon all over the place. Reloading is also a problem for him. Again, after jumping into the area, followed with the all too familiar 'click', his time stops. That's his maximum time in the obstacle course. No more. No less. The amount of bullets in his pistol became his only barrier on breaking record time; excuse me, _my _record time.

"Frederick….you're still having problems with reloading the pistol."

"Yes sir, I know. They break easy."…is all Frederick has to say to make Koch grunts in annoyance

"I see…well here…try using this."

Eventually, this is how he acquired his side-arm. I never knew such weapons existed due to its odd-look. But Koch's explanation to Frederick clears up the question. The pistol is a Mauser C/96 'Red 9 variant', designed during World War I and literally, one of the first semi-automatic pistols. Reloading process is different than any regular pistol. The Mauser uses a stripper clip, inserted above the cartridge. The rounds are then pushed down into chamber, before discarding the stripper clip. The pistol comes in many models and many rounds ranging from 7.62mm Parabellum rounds to the 9mm Parabellum rounds. Good thing his weapon uses the same round as our pistols are.

Yes, it took lots of time to reload one simple pistol. However, Frederick is able to cope with it fast and eventually, reloads his little toy as fast as we reload our pistol which uses _magazines_ instead of stripper clips! But that isn't enough for him. Soon, however, he asked Koch for another pistol; both the same type and uses stripper clips. He's new here, but shouldn't he try dual-wielding later? As his handler goes off to get his second Mauser 'Broom handle', I decided to go to Frederick and ask him

"So…you're using dual pistols?" I ask

"Yeah…sounds more fun basically; besides, I have more ammo to waste on pricks!"

"Just like Triela if she's not carrying her shotgun."

"Triela? Who's that? Well, whoever she is, that's correct. I'll be using two old pistols. But of course, pistols are just the beginning. I'll go for mastering dual sub-machineguns…if my handler and the agency let me accomplish that! _Ich bin ein doppelter Pistole Benutzer_!"

Wow…hearing his remarks about mastering dual-wield sub-machineguns causes the little fellow inside my belly to laugh and cackle while rolling around the floor! The next day, Frederick met Triela in the firing range. After he saw her performing with her shotgun, they got along pretty quick after they figured that both of them originated from Germany. It gave them ease to speak their native language all the time, keeping us from knowing what they're saying. Claes understands what they're talking, but I bet she'll keep quiet about it. The handlers, of course, understand them; especially Triela's and Frederick's handlers who originated from the same country as their operatives were.

The thing is, when Frederick told me that he's going to master dual-wielding Sub-machineguns…he wasn't bluffing. I was kind of surprised too. Five days later, Frederick jumps into his first field action using dual MP40 sub-machine guns as his primary weapon. Course, he throws his main weapons after they run out of ammo, immediately switching to dual pistols, finishing the remaining Padania forces.

(Frederick's P.O.V)

April 7th,  
Disclosed Location, Rome,  
1210 hrs

The room is quiet as I sigh and observe at the remains of the men once known as Padania. They're dead...and they better be dead or I'll just have to shoot them again. Though, I wish no one is still alive since I'm out of ammo. I'm just too lazy to go and pick both MP40's which are hidden somewhere under these bodies. It is my first day in the field, and I have proven myself as a huge threat to them after I cleared the whole room single-handedly without any support of grenades or extra explosives; only two MP40 submachine guns and my trusty Mauser C/96s. I first start by standing on the door, knocking innocently as a guy appeared and looks at me with utter confusion. It was then to his surprise when he noticed the two MP40 I had in my hand as he frantically reaches for his pistol. Too late for him! A burst from the SMG is enough to kill one man and alert the other. Not long after, I began charging inside; like dancing with live fire-arms, I kill all of them without wasting too many bullets on the wall.

The Mauser C/96 has proven a quality pistol for me. Yes, it's outdated and reloading does take more time than the regular automatic pistols the Agency provides, but the stopping power is a killer! Reload time just needs a little practice and BAM; I'll immediately be able to outrun those using modern automatic pistols on reload time. Stripper clips prove to suit me more rather than pistol magazines. The MP40, however, is an exception. Reloading that thing isn't too hard. Though it's faster to switch to secondary firearms and start shooting again; kicking they're butts while they're pants are down.

…I just love German made firearms.

"Frederick." I turn around; Koch is leaning by the door looking around the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Well, you didn't screw up, but that was one of the MOST CLUMSIEST ENTRANCES I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"Well, sir, it's my style; not yours. It's up to me how to…"

"SILENCE!"

"What? I took them all out…right?"

"Frederick, listen. Yes, you took them all out this time. But if they EVER prepare something more extreme than small firearms such as heavy machineguns you won't even stand half a chance!"

"Ah, don't worry about it…" I reply; kinda laid back "They won't have those around here. Too expensive, they won't be able to afford those."

"_Mein Gott_…how am I supposed to cooperate with you, Frederick?"

That's how I work with Koch. He rather disagrees with it, but eventually, he have to agree with it. I said to him soon after that he just have to be how he is since he's already helping me so much. He just smiled in response.

"That's just like you. Now we better move to the second floor and support Triela and Hillshire. Is the designated terrorist here Frederick?"

I haven't mentioned, but my mission is to find this little prick the Agency has designated. That question drives me to return back inside and check the whole lifeless shells of my victims; only to find that none of them is the man we wanted. Guys here were only idiots who don't even know how to use the AKMS properly. Of course, I didn't forget to pick up the MP40s in the process of investigating the bodies.

Since the rooms were connected, my job was eased with the assistance of Henrietta and José who clears the room on my right. None of them even has a chance to react a thing when we enter as a 'guest' and starts some reasonable chaos between them that sends them straight to the graves. Even though I was outscored by Henrietta on how many Padanias we killed, I enjoy the feeling and excitement when I charge into the room. Our figure helps us catch them with their pants down more often, giving us a huge advantage over small rooms.

"José, we're moving up to the second floor. You and Henrietta move to the basement and check if he's there."

Eventually, we split ourselves into two groups. José and Henrietta were assigned by Koch to move in down to the basement and checks if our wanted man is there while Koch and I will move up towards the second floor and assist Triela to clear out another room.

…this is going to be fun!

(Triela's P.O.V)

_The wall is high…but it isn't too high. I don't like scaling walls, but if Hillshire told me to, I'll do it. If he told me to go up and shoot those Padania, I'll do it. If he told me to carry a bomb and run towards a Padania, killing me and the Padania, I'll do it. As long as Hillshire is out of harm's way, I'll be fine._

That's what I wish to think about right now. But somehow, it doesn't feel quite right anymore. Now if Hillshire told me to jump off a cliff, I won't go that far and would rather tell him to go to hell! Or, I would go and push him off the cliff! But for this one, this is just one exception. I'm on a mission and Frederick is up there waiting for my support to clear the room. His clumsiness in the shooting range already gives me a lot of thinking on how he'll do in the field. I just hope he isn't killed by the time I get there. But on second thought, I could go and ease myself for a while before I get up there and helps him clears the room because basically, he would finish the rest by himself…

The sudden crash above me followed with shattered glass and one unfortunate fellow falling to his death realizes me. His T-shirt is painted red, and I can assume it is Frederick's doing. The loud gunfire from above tells me that he is already up there causing chaos and panic amongst the unsuspecting group. With a thought in mind, I hurried myself up as I scale the wall and into the room.

…damn I hate myself for doing this…

(Frederick's P.O.V)

The sounds of gunshots, the smell of gunpowder spraying all over, the sound of empty shells falling, and to top it off; the sound of the target falling down with a 'thud'; I love them. I charge in with my twin MP40's and start shooting everything I see. Just like in the obstacle course.

The first guy I knocked crashes through the window and out of the building. There were all sorts of targets hungry for kills in the room after he fell. But Padanias who doesn't even know the proper way of using the AKMS? Bring it on! The next thing I knew, I'm racking up kills. After that first guy, the guy watching TV is next. His blood splatters all over the screen as I charge in and knock out three to four more guys, their weapons armed and ready. I dodge a couple of shots from them while killing another two before diving in towards the sofa ahead of me. My MP40's run out of ammo so I drop them and switch to my pistols, the Mauser C/96 hidden under my coat before I leap out from cover and kill the rest of the Padanias in the room. More rushers came from the connecting doors from the left and the right. My guns keep firing; they're not even a mere problem for me. The last survivor appears quite frightened. I aim both of my pistols to him for the kill and…

…well, you can say the all too familiar 'click' happens to come by…

Its close…maybe too close for comfort! After he noticed the all-too-familiar 'click', his frightened expression that reminds me of the painting 'scream' changes into a more blood thirsty Dracula! He enjoys his little victory as I frantically tried reloading both of my 'Broom Handle' with the 9mm stripper clips as fast as I can. I knew I wouldn't make it when he raises his pistol for the moment. However, things are different…

His face expression changes into something more filled with pain. He tried hard breathing, taking heavy breaths before he eventually fell to the ground…dead. I look up behind and saw who done it. Well, if it wasn't because of her, I would've been up there in heaven singing 'hallelujah'! Well…I could sing 'Hallelujah' right now for her appearance…

"THAT'S the use of bayonets on shotguns! Does that answer your question from three days ago, Frederick?"

"Well…you could've FIRED your shotgun!"

"Yes, I could. But do you want this guy to leap right to your face?" she asks in reply.

"Err…no."

"HA!"

"Yes, yes…you got me, you saved me." I pause for a second, laughing inside for my mistake earlier _"Danke…" _(Thanks)

"_Macht nichst." _(Don't mention it)

Our celebration is short lived, however. Soon enough, Koch arrived and examined the whole situation. After seeing the empty Mauser, Treila, and me standing in the middle with no cover, his face turns sour.

…I can guess there will be a long lecture from Koch when we return to the agency….

(Rico's P.O.V)

I have the eye of an eagle, watching the action, the chaos in the distance with safety as I search for my prey. My SVD Dragunov stands ready for the kill. However, the 'rabbit' we're after weren't present yet. Rather within my scope, I've been enjoying a couple of scenes starting from Frederick's first move into the room in the first floor, to the second floor action where a guy was shot out of the window, and a good chuckle from seeing Triela saving Frederick.

I was assigned here with Jean, sniping Padania in the roof and giving support fire to Frederick, Henrietta, and Triela as they cleared the whole structure. Mostly to Frederick and Triela, Henrietta moved to the basement after the first floor was cleared. I watched over Triela as she scaled the wall, taking out any guys from the rooftop trying to gut her down where she was most defenseless. Lastly, I supported Frederick and Triela as they cleared the room. Frederick had most things handled there, till he ran out of ammo. Right when there's a person in front of him.

…Actually, there were two Padania remaining in the room when he ran out of ammo; one on the right, the other on the left where Triela came in. I took care of the guy in the right, but Frederick and Triela don't seem to notice since the man was basically half dead when he tried to gut Frederick from behind. Still, there's no sign of the designated terrorist.

Jean's order came soon after. 'Scan the rooftops' he says. And so I did. I start scanning the roof from my scope, knowing that nothing would come up with Frederick and Triela around. I was hoping that this mission would end soon, so I could return back to the dormitory and enjoy my life there. But that wouldn't happen so easily. Our guy finally makes the decision to pop his little head out! Wow lucky me, a high value target! I don't know how he managed to escaped Triela and Frederick, but from what I see he's attempting to dash across and cross to the next building.

The order from Jean came soon after; shoot him. I aim my scope at his head and slowly squeeze the trigger. The bullet cruises through the air and misses the target. I keep my sight down and squeeze the trigger a couple more times. The bullets came cruising, but it misses his vital parts and instead hits his harm and legs which did stops him from running; but not what Jean had expected from me.

"Rico! What're you doing? Why can't you hit him?"

"Sorry sir; moving targets are rather difficult with the sniper rifle at this distance and height. The wind is also…"

"You'll go straight to sniper training once we return to the agency… how useless of you not being able to kill a moving target."

That word crushes me deep inside, but I bare it. It happens often, and I notice that. Triela told me once, that Henrietta was being treated by José more as a little sister. As for me, she said, I'm more like Jean's tool.

"Koch, Hillshire. The target is down on the roof. We must kill him now before we lose him! Send Frederick and Triela to the rooftops immediately!"

Somehow, I'm starting to envy Frederick's liberal attitude…

(Frederick's P.O.V)

Just when I thought it was over, it wasn't. Right after Triela and I step out of the room, Koch told me to go up the roof after our target. Triela will be joining me on the chase. We head up the stairs leading to the roof. As the door swings open, an immediate breeze of wind and hot air rush through me. I look around the roof and sure enough. We find a fool limping, or more precisely, crawling on the second building.

"There's our man" I said confirming the target by pointing at him. Triela knows this too.

"Let's get him before he gets away."

We move closer, leaping over a gap from one building to another. It's a short leap, so we'll be fine. If we fall from the third floor, we'll be ok thanks to our mechanical bodies. Maybe a few scratches on our way down, but we'll be fine. The terrorist is now at the edge of the building we're on now. Rico's sniper rifle can reach him, but was covered by brick walls and obstacles. The tension grows stronger as we get closer and closer towards our man when suddenly…

Another all too familiar 'clink' sound appears. Not from a pistol or a rifle, but from something small, green and highly explosive

"Frederick, look out!" Triela suddenly pulls her and me to the right where a ventilation shaft is located. An explosion occurred behind us. A grenade exploded…a GRENADE. Where in heaven's name did he get that? No one briefed me about grenade-armed Padania! Well, they told me some have grenades, but it was rare. Never thought we would be meeting one here. The ringing in my ear after the explosion…I hate it.

I thank her for that. But once again, our celebration is cut short as this little prick is trying hard to get away. As we got up from our position and went after him, he eventually crawls over the short brick wall that separates us from the next building. 'Oh look! He's trying to commit suicide' I thought to myself, which I figured that he wouldn't be stupid enough to do so. But he did anyway. Surprised by his action, we rush ourselves towards his position and found something else is down there; a truck drove out of the alley and into the city streets with a man on a pickup. Sure enough, Padania are there saving that man's ass. There's something important about this man. Something VERY important that makes Padania sure we don't get our hands on him or a bullet tattoo on his head. I bet our handlers will be feeling really dissatisfied about this escape.

"Frederick!"

"Triela! Where's the man?"

Both of our handlers came soon after, asking about our man or our target; who just managed to slip away from us! What else is there to say?

"Sorry sir. We tried, but he got away," Triela replies taking a glimpse at the alley below.

"Stuff like this happens sometimes, don't feel bad about it. Especially you Frederick, you've done a great job."

I nod after hearing Hillshire's remarks. I'm quite pleased with today's action…quite pleased. I was hoping I could do better, but that's just fine. Ah…its sad that everything is short lived. Now I'll have to listen to Koch's lecture…

April 7th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
1900 hrs

I spent the rest of my free time at the Agency in Koch's room being lectured about reloading and taking cover. How knowing when to reload is better than how to reload, knowing what to shoot is better than when and how to shoot, all sorts of crap. All I need to do is nod with a little additions of 'uh-huh', 'yeah, ok.', and 'uh…sure'. Then he releases me from the terror at 7PM. The other girls are probably out with their handlers. Henrietta and Triela are out shopping with José and Hillshire as a kind of a reward for their work today. My reward is a long lecture by Koch all about my faulty mistakes today. Claes is out in her vegetable garden, checking if everything's in order. As for Rico…I don't know what she's up to.

However, the answer for that question came soon after. As I pass by Henrietta/Rico's room, I hear faint cries and sobs coming from the inside. At first, I didn't want to go inside; hell, I wouldn't want to trespass female territory! But as they say, its all due to curiosity! So I decided to move up and knock on the door.

"Hello?" I ask

"Y-yes? Who is it?" A voice replies…a faint one.

"I-it's me, Frederick. Rico, is it? Is everything ok? _Allest gut?_"

There was a moment of silence…no replies.

"…May I come in?" I ask bolding myself.

"…Yeah…the door's not locked."

I open the door slowly and to my surprise, the lights are off. The room is near pitch black as I search for the light switch, so I can see what's going on. Rico's crying…I can hear her. As I switch on the lights, I was surprised to see what had happened to Rico.

"_Mein Gott, w_hat the hell happened to you!?"

No replies came from her mouth as she tried to cover the blood in her face.

Slowly, I move to her sitting in her bed. Gently, I sit down beside her as she tries to look away, best as possible.

"..Hey…I know it isn't appropriate for me to ask, but….if you need someone to talk to, I'll be willing to listen."

She turns her head towards me this time and nods, wiping her tears before she starts.

(Rico's P.O.V)

I told Frederick everything. I told him that Jean hit me a couple of times because he wasn't satisfied with my service with the rifle earlier that day. I couldn't hit him; I just couldn't kill him in one shot. After that, he took me to the firing range and forced me to hit the moving target with the rifle. No misses should occur during that time…I pulled it off. But it not before Jean hit me due to my lack of skill with the rifle. During all of the missions I've went through, I've never encounter any moving target before using the sniper rifle.

"You know…I'm terrible with the sniper rifle."

I lifted my head up after hearing Frederick's remarks.

"The thing is, Rico, even when I'm using my bolt-action K98K, I'm still unable to hit the target perfectly. As I saw you practice with your semi-auto SVD, I notice that…every shot…every bullet you fire counts as a bulls-eye." Then he pause, taking deep sighs before he continues "I saw Henrietta and Triela practice with the sniper rifle. Same as I am, they're having trouble keeping still and hitting the small red dot in the distance."

He lifts his head up soon after and smiles, "All I'm saying is, you have something that we don't have. And that is patience."

My head lit up after hearing that. Somehow, all the terrible feelings just disappear.

"You have the patience of a sniper to hit the target and kill it in one shot. You have the patience to even sustain the pain of looking through your scope waiting for the target to show up. I also notice, you even have the patience to sustain Jean's actions towards you over the past two days …and today."

He pauses again…

"So please…cheer up. You're the best sniper I've ever seen in my life."

I smile afterwards. I don't know what to say to him. I want to thank him, to show him my gratitude, but my lips won't move. So I just sit there keeping myself quiet the whole time.

"Ah, your wound; we better get that treated. Wait here."

Frederick leaves the room, returning the next minute with the first aid kit he stores in his room.

"Now, hold still."

Slowly and gently, he treats my cuts with cotton soaked in antiseptic. After that, he wipes the blood that remains on my face.

"There, good as new."

I kept myself silent afterwards, still unable to say a word to him. As Fredrick stood up to leave, somehow, my lips started moving again

"Frederick!" I call out to him.

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you."

"_Keine problem," _(No Problem) He grins as he leaves the room.

Henrietta and Triela return from their walk an hour later. Henrietta did ask me what happened, but I kept quite. I just say with a smile that my 'older brother' came and helped me. She must've thought it was Jean since she was giggling a couple of times before going up to her bunk bed. Spending my days in the agency, I always saw Jean as my 'older brother'. When Frederick arrived, things changed. Now I view Jean more my caretaker, a rough one. Frederick really made me feel like he's my 'older brother'; a caring older brother. One responsible for his 'little sisters'; just like Claes told me in books she's read.

…I love my life in the Agency.


	4. Chapter 3: Good Times

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 3: Good Times**

April 10th  
Social Welfare Agency Firing Range  
0800 hrs

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"Morning, Angelica! Back on the range again, eh?" she nods in reply to my early morning greeting.

"Yes. It's been quite sometime, so I need to get use to firing my gun before I forget how! What are you doing?"

"Me?" I chuckle for a second….I don't know why, but I did. "I'm here to test this H&K G3A2 I got from Koch early this morning. He said I should replace my outdated primary weapon into something more advance, so he handed me this rifle."

She giggles as she assembles her weapon, the Steyr Aug and replies "Well, that's great! I heard from Triela that you're using twin MP40s on your first action! She also told me that she saved you from getting hammered due to your clumsiness"

"She did?" I twitch an eyebrow, lower my rifle, and turn my attention to her.

"Yeah, she did."

"Pay attention to your training, Angelica!" Marco, Angelica's handler, is here supervising her training. She got drafted talking to me, so he's here to remind her what she's supposed to do.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!"

"…I'll… talk to you later then, Angelica…."

Different from the other junior operatives (which are all girls), I visit the firing range on my own free time. My handler left me with a list of what I should do if it comes to basic weapons training and familiarization. The only time he'll be supervising is when we're going for a run on the Obstacle Course. But usually, he would drop me off here and go off to the agency's cafeteria, drinking coffee probably. He knows I'll be here for quite some time, so he'll come looking for me later at nine or ten probably

Angelica….it suits her well…A perfect name, for a little angel. I met her yesterday after my first action. She was with her handler, Marco, in the cafeteria drinking coffee. I tend to ignore her at first, but Marco approaches my handler and greeted himself, and that's how I get to meet Angelica. I got to know her more during our free time. All of us, I mean, the junior operatives, gather at Claes' room at around 3:00 – or 3:30 to have tea and cakes, as well as a little talk about bits and pieces. This 'tradition' came out into Claes' mind after she read a book about some English traditions….and found it interesting. Although, I'm just there to have a little chat since sweets aren't really what I favor. Angelica told us that; after her return to the field, Marco eventually became much more patient and nicer around her. Claes and Henrietta told me after that Marco was rough around Angelica not long ago because she had forgotten most important things Marco had taught her. Angelica is the first cyborg the Social Welfare Agency owns. Her dad tried to kill her; or so I was told by Claes.

"Good. That's it for today, Angelica. You've improved."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir!" Her training's done. Marco does seem to take her lightly.

"You're done, Frederick?" She asks as she packs her AUG, disassembling it before fitting it in the case. Disassembling, re-assembling and all that stuff isn't really my thing so I rather carry them back to my room and put it somewhere in the corner with the rest of my weapons.

"I'll be done soon…"

-Five minutes later-

Just for today I'm going to take a break from all the smell of gunpowder and gun oil, which I love. José has a plan to take all of us for a little walk around the Piazza di Spagna. Koch knows about this, but decided not to come on this trip. Some of the handlers such as Rico's and Angelica's can't come since they've got more work to do. Hillshire, Triela's handler, is coming with us since his desk job is done due to Triela's assistance. Of course, we didn't go for a walk unarmed. A sidearm always fit in times like this….incase some stupid Padania came up and decided to play fire with us.

April 10th,  
Piazza di Spagna  
1700 hrs

The Piazza….one of the many tourist traps located in Rome. This place brings back sudden memories. My head started spinning when we arrived at the location, and I remember almost everything that happened that day. The explosion….the gunshots….and all the bodies that decorated the Piazza that day…..I could almost remember where they're located perfectly. I stop my pace when I reach the spot. Yes, MY spot. The spot where I was founded….alive. Henrietta is the first person who found me. Triela is the one who search through my pockets for passports.

"Frederick? You ok?" I turn around and found Triela, staring at me from top to bottom wondering what in the world happened to me.

"Uh…yeah, yeah…..I'm fine. Just…uh….got blanked out suddenly." I lied to her, hoping she'll take it and believe it.

"Oh? Are you sure? You seem pale…" She pauses, "Don't lie to me….you remember SOMETHING that happened here, did you?"

"W-what? How'd you….."

"Oh please….your face tells," She pauses again "Frederick, I know it's hard for you to take the truth of what really happened to you, but time flows Frederick. There's nothing you can do about it. What you can do right now, Frederick, is to live on," She's right. She's always right about things all around her.

"Yeah…..you're right."

"Frederick, Triela! What are you guys doing? Come on!" Henrietta calls. Well, its best not to make the rest of them wait for us for too long.

(Triela's P.O.V)

We catch up with Henrietta a minute later. They did ask us what was going on, so in reply I told them that Frederick's blacken out and dazed off. They bought it like kids and candies. Spending our free time in the Piazza isn't bad after all. We bought ice creams, have lots of talk about the air and all of those. Then we go feed the birds with the crumbs our ice cream cone left for us. Though there isn't much we can do, it's great spending time here with my comrades and not because of duty, it's because we want to really give us a whole lot of breathing space from all the intense firefight we always have.

"I brought my camera! Let's take a picture!" Henrietta begs as she pulls out her camera José gave her.

So we agree on taking some pictures. We all sat on the steps, our backs facing the Piazza. The handlers decided not to be included, so the camera will be handed over to them. Frederick sat behind the rest of us; almost like the leader of the pack of girls. Kinda reminds of the movie I watch with Hillshire once with the title 'Charlie's Angels'. Now it's like 'Frederick's Angel's'.

We print the pictures the next day and framed it. Each of the operatives has it in their room. One misfortunate thing is, one of the photo got a little blurry after print, covering Frederick's face. He decided to keep that one so the rest of us could have the clean versions. José and Hillshire are the only two handlers who have the pictures we took at the Piazza. A day like this goes on for another two more days, before it was wiped by upcoming missions that lasted for the rest of our days….


	5. Chapter 4: A Brother's Duty

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 4: A Brother's Duty**

(Frederick's P.O.V)

April 12th  
Social Welfare Agency, Frederick's Room  
1700 hrs

"We're leaving tonight?"

"Yes. Pick your weapons Frederick, and make sure it's something that deals with high accuracy, and good firepower. We'll need you, and Rico's service to achieve our objective."

A Padania meeting had been discovered by our intelligence board. We will be divided into two teams for this mission. Team 1 will charge the mansion under cover of darkness while Team 2 will cover them; acting as snipers. Intelligence reported that high ranking Padania operatives around Rome will switch information regarding the secrets of the SWA. Not to mention, the one who held the meeting is no other than the wanted terrorist we're after a few days ago. What makes this guy dangerous is him knowing about the operatives. He knows that Henrietta is one of them, and had already launched an ambush: The Piazza di Spagna incident dated back a month ago. Intelligence board also confirms that he knows Triela, Rico, and I are the operatives that operate under our seniors; which is our handlers. This is bad, but what makes it worse for me is that I'm in Team 2...which means I'll be sniping. Yup; this time, I'll be watching Henrietta, Triela, and Angelica assault the forest cottage while we stay at our vantage points and take out any idiots who thinks they're just facing 3 cute little girls and their older brothers! Not the one charging in and take them head on. I don't like that…..sniping takes time, patience, and all that crap. It's one of the worst and boring jobs you could take as an operative! Heck, its amazing Rico can withstand something like that. In conclusion...sniping is something that could be described as a 'pain in the ass'

So, I pack all the weapons I could carry. The weight surprised me at first since I'm carrying two primary weapons and two side arms. But I get used to it a minute later. We board our helicopters, and head for the designated target area. The trip takes 3 hours in the helicopter, so I'm able to get a little shut eye before I get there.

April 12th  
Forested Mountain,  
2034 hrs

"Frederick. Frederick, wake up. It's mission time." I woke up at the call of my handler, Koch. Rico's already out of the chopper with Jean. Her Sniper Rifle, the SVD Dragunov is an outstanding semi-automatic Sniper Rifle build in Russia, and has been in service since the Vietnam War. Compare to mine, the Karabineer 98K Rifle (with a scoped attached), is a standard bolt-action rifle built in Germany and had dated back since World War II. It's still a reliable rifle; accurate, excellent stopping power, and all that. But compare it to Rico's Dragunov, it's almost like a mere toy gun.

"Get to your position Frederick!" I hop out of the helicopter, grabbing my rifle along the way and sustain a heavy fall from the amount of weight I carry. Koch helps me get back on my feet and almost drag me to the vantage point.

"Rico, you're in position?" Jean asks her as she looks through the oversized night vision scope attached to her sniper rifle, replacing her standard one.

"Frederick, get to your position, NOW!"

"Yes sir…" I lay down on the dirt with my rifle ready. The scope attached, however, is no more than a 25x25 scope with no night vision capabilities. The reason was that my rifle, the 98K, can't accept the oversized night scope

"Sir, it's…too dark. I….can't see. Can I just…."

"No, Frederick! You'll be assisting Rico on this one. Keep your eyes in the scope, and watch for any movements around the mansion! Shoot only when you're sure it's your target!"

Then there was a moment of silence. All I could hear around me is the sounds of crickets and owls 'singing' at night. The radio rings a minute later, confirming us that Henrietta, Triela, and Angelica is now moving up towards the mansion. Their handlers expect a full sniper cover from us as they advance through the darkness.

'Alright….here goes…' I take a long deep breath; raise my gun; and wait for any sucker to pop

(Henrietta's P.O.V)

The owls' hoots as we advance slowly but carefully through the pine covered woods. We could see the mansion ahead of us. The tense around us and the chill air of the mountain gives me one of the most intense feelings I've ever encountered. My finger is ready at the trigger of my silenced P90 as sweat runs down my hand. José, Hillshire, and Marco are watching us from the helicopter; they'll catch up once we clear parts of the mansion. In the meantime, they communicate with us through our intercom.

"Ok. Be careful out there Henrietta. Be very careful." José's voice rings in my intercom. His voice is always relaxing at times like this….

We move closer and closer to the cottage, under cover by darkness. At a moments notice, a couple of rifle fire can be heard from the distance. You really can tell the difference between the bang of the K98K and the Dragunov easily. Glass windows that decorate the mansion shatter as bullets runs through them like rain. We could hear people screaming inside as we move closer and closer into the cottage. They must've been alerted by our presence now as some of them started running out of the mansion with guns at the ready. Frederick's shot kills one of them; the rest was caught by surprise as we rain them a hail of led. Triela's shotgun kills most of them out of 8 guys though…

(Rico's P.O.V)

More Padanias at the window…these guys never really gave up. Every minute that passes, counts as one kill; that's what's in my term….Frederick is having a hard time trying to hit one guy every single minute. He kept on reloading, and reloading every 5 minutes that passes. One shot, per one minute. 2-3 hits every 5 minutes. He's saying the truth back then…about my patience in most things. During warm up this morning, Henrietta and Triela did have troubles on hitting targets using scoped rifles. Frederick especially; he wanted to hit the target so bad he can't even sit still with his bolt action. He did manage to hit his targets a couple of times, but he always forgets that the rifle holds five rounds. After the 'click' sound rings, then he start reloading. Good thing he's using stripper clip. I heard how bad he is with magazines if his patience runs out

"DAMN IT! STAND STILL WILL'YA?" Frederick is really having a hard time tonight. That's his 5th shot. Out of 5 shots, he's able to hit 2

_(CLICK!)_

"Not again…."

"Calm down Frederick, then you'll be able to hit someone." His handler is also having a hard time explaining things to Frederick. But he just won't listen

"_This is José, anyone read me? Over." _My handler's intercom rings as a call from José, Henrietta's handler, is received

"This is Jean. I hear you, brother."

"_Henrietta, Triela, and Angelica is moving inside. Your job is done for now." _

"Roger that. Rico, pack your rifle. We're done." I get up from my position, wiping the dirt in my shirt before I pack the rifle. Frederick is doing the same…

"So much for all the weight I carry…" He said to himself "Seems like all this weight is…." He pauses, and places his hand on his intercom.

"_This is Triela! Hillshire, where are you? We need help! It's a trap all around the mansion! There's too many of them! Henrietta's hit and she's wounded pretty bad! We need help! We can't hold much longer!" _In a moments notice, Frederick's eyes are directed towards the mansion. I just know what he's going to do next….

(Frederick's P.O.V)

As soon as that message ends, I run towards the edge of the vantage point and jump down to the forest below. It's quite a long drop, more like a two or three story fall. But it doesn't hurt thanks to the mechanical body. It only pains my ankle once I started moving again because the weight is killing me. Koch is surprised by my action, and tried to stop me. Heck, like I would listen to him! Those girls are in deep trouble, and if somebody didn't get there in time, they're good as dead! And if they can't make it in time, then I'll go there first. The woods were thick, but it didn't block my vision. I still can see where the mansion is as I was running towards it. My K98K rifle on my hand, SG551 Assault Rifle holstered at my back, and two Mauser C96s holstered under my coat. Sounds of gunfire and gunshots rang through the forest as I get closer and closer towards the mansion.

I reach the mansion's terrace support a minute later, panting, and taking deep breaths as I look up at the mansion. The terrace is short, so climbing it won't be a problem with this body. The sounds of gunshots are clearer now. AK47 mostly, the rest were shotgun, Light Assault Rifle, and silenced submachine gun; no other than Triela, Angelica, and Henrietta. I climb up the terrace, lying low beside a body of one of those bastards. My target is right ahead of me, through the shattered terrace window giving suppressing fire to those girls as they slowly advance and probably thinking on killing them at close quarters. That won't happen, of course. I load my K98K and take aim at the scum closest to those girls. I squeeze the trigger; the shot rings through the whole mansion as their attention is diverted towards me now.

"There's one more behind us! Kill him!"

No chance. They got no chance against me. I bolt the rifle and fire another; bolt the rifle and fire another, and another and another. Dropping my sniper rifle, I switch to my SG551 Assault Rifle and start the onslaught towards them. The girls are able to hold on as they start a counterattack towards more incoming Padanias. As the whole room turns quiet for a moment, I step inside the mansion with a big grin on my face.

"You owe me for this one, Triela! You call, I answer!" I shouted. She giggles and shook her head

"Well…we didn't ask for your help, Frederick!"

"Oh? How bout' the intercom? What is it? Oh, yes: 'Hillshire! Oh, Hillshire! Save me!' " teasing her a bit, she grumbles as her face turns red all over

I move up towards their position, vaulting the table they use for cover as I take a look at the girls. Henrietta is hit a few centimeters above the waist, a little bit to the right. Her blood is red; thank God it misses the kidney. If it's black, she won't last longer under the constant pressure of Padanias. Angelica's hit on her left arm, but she'll be fine. Triela got scratches around her face; lucky for her none of the bullets hit her.

"What happened to her?" I ask Triela as I take a look at Henrietta's condition

"One of them tosses a grenade at Henrietta as she's leading the charge into thelounge room; the room we're in now.She dodged it, but the second she stood up one of the Padanias with AK showed up and shot her a couple of times."

"I see…." I nod and move on to Angelica "How about her?" I ask

"She's hit when she's retrieving Henrietta into cover."

"And you? Why aren't there any serious wounds in you?"

"I'm laying down covering fire behind a flipped table asAngelicamove to my current position for cover."

"So…you're saying you're staying behind?"

"Well….you can say that…."

"Coward…."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…."

(Angelica's P.O.V)

"Alright. We best get Henrietta out of here first. Angelica, can you carry her?" Frederick asks me as I change the magazine of my Steyr AUG.

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Please…I'm fine…" We turn our attention to Henrietta, who's currently stumbling to get back on her feet.

"Don't force yourself Henrietta; José would prefer seeing you alive rather than dead!" Frederick knew. He knew from the start about her feelings towards her handler. This, indeed, convinces Henrietta

"Angelica, you're ready?" He asks after he took a deep breath. I nod in reply as I shoulder Henrietta

"Ok, Triela and I will cover both of you while you make a break to the front door, where you entered earlier. Do not stop, and do not look back! _Veerstanten?_"

Frederick makes the call afterwards. Facing back to back with Triela, they cover both of us as more Padanias rushes aggressively towards us. Henrietta kept on firing her weapon as I shoulder her. Frederick and Triela keeps us away from any harm; stopping anyone that comes close. Alas, I reach the door; slam it open and a rush of mountain breeze passes through my nostrils as I take a deep breath. I continue walking down afterwards, away from the cottage as far as possible. José, Rico, Hillshire, Jean, Koch, and Marco retrieve both of us a minute later. José's worried from top to toe seeing Henrietta's condition. He was glad that she's alive. Marco's happy to see me out in one piece. He did take a look at my left arm and bandaged it. Afterwards, the handlers (except José), Rico, and I rush back up towards the cottage to support Triela and Frederick.

(Triela's P.O.V)

We don't know where they come from, and we didn't care. What I care about right now is that they're dead. Frederick's been racking up more kills than I expected. His new Primary weapon, the H&K SG551, is a reliable assault rifle; almost rivaling the M16A2 the U.S developed. It holds 30 rounds, and is accurate enough to kill distant targets. Sniper version is available. My shotgun, however, is an old M1897 shotgun, also known as the 'Pump Gun'. Yes, as the name says it, it dated back to 1897. It's been in service for years and is still a deadly and capable close quarter weapon: perfect for assaults in confined spaces. Good thing Frederick doesn't know what M1897 really calls for. If he does, he'll start teasing me all the way to Rome about my outdated weapon.

"Changing magazine; cover me Triela!" I take a glimpse to Frederick; quite surprised by his words

"Wow….that's unusual for you to say that…..thought you're going to switch over to your pistols."

"Well, it's something I recieve from Koch. It got excellent fire power and all, nice handling, low recoil, and good stoping power. So, let's say I got carried away with this." He answers, chuckling

We keep ourselves tight together; back to back. He guards mine, while I guard his as we advance around the mansion, taking out anyone that has guns ready at their hands. We figured that those scum had planned this out for weeks due to the very organized groups and tactics. The mansion is quite large, but is well taken care of. The mansion probably belongs to one of the rich Padanias.

The onslaught seems to last forever. I enjoyed it at first, but as we move to the main stair hall, things get very bumpy. A large group of Padanias started storming us from the right and the left, armed with a variety of weapons ranging form pistols, sub-machineguns, assault rifles, even infrared rifles and pistols for definite precision. Frederick takes care of those from the right in a full auto fire while I kill those from the left with 5 shots from my shotgun. The next thing I knew, a group of Padanias armed with AKMS starts charging down the stairs. I turn around and aim my shotgun at them twice, finishing the remaining rounds.

'No effect. Their range is too far! My buckshots can't reach them!' I thought to myself as they move closer, and closer; hungry for blood

From then on, it seems like everything had slowed down. Frederick notices it. He turns around, pushes me to the ground and fires his weapon at them.

_(CLICK!)_

Two rounds. That's the remaining ammo in his weapon when he pushed me down. The Padanias stops their tracks after one of them is knocked out. Frederick drops his rifle and tries to grab his pistols under his coat. It was a bit too late for him. The Padanias fires first, sending a hail of led towards him and me. But he covers me. He let all those bullets run through him, keeping me away from harm. He covers his head with his left hand as his right reaches for his pistol. I couldn't move. I want to, but somehow I couldn't. My hands felt numb as I was watching Frederick gets hammered. He grins vigorously as blood trickles down his mouth after taking hits in his chest, but still manages to stand. He's able to reach his pistol and returns fire using a technique known as 'Bandit Shooting', where he aims sideway and let the recoil leads him to his target. Three guys down. His left hand tries to reach for his other pistol as the Padanias reloads their weapon. Under the heavy injury he sustains, he's able to outrun them and uses both of his Mauser C96 at them. He shouts as he fires; a high adrenaline. The Padanias fell to the ground as blood sprays around the stairs. 'Clicks', multiple sounds of 'clicks' can be heard as Frederick staggers, his fingers still squeezing the trigger as 3 other Padanias came rushing down the stairs with pistols. But Frederick can't handle it. He staggers…before he fell backwards trailing with blood from his chest. He's down….

"FREEEEDERIIIIIIIICK!" I shout as hard as I could after he fell to the ground. Somehow, my right hand moves by itself as it reaches for my P230SL holstered close to my chest. Grabs it, aims it, and fire all 8 rounds at them. It was all over the next minute as the handlers, along with Rico, and Angelica bursts into the building.

(30 Minutes Later)

(Henrietta's P.O.V)

In the helicopter, after the mission; I was in the helicopter with Triela and Frederick. The helicopter is filled with different emotions. Koch commanding the pilot to pick up speed, José looking worried over Frederick's condition, and Triela….she's crying; Triela's crying. Frederick has been hit. But he sustained it. Now, we'll just have to see if he survives until we return back to the agency. To be honest, this is the first time I saw Triela crying. All these days working in the agency, she's always looking tough around us, acting as an older sister towards us. Tonight, she's just a girl. Just a girl……

"Frederick…why? WHY? Why did you do that when you know you can't fend them off?" She asks, sobbing. Frederick is breathing heavily, sustaining the wound he received

"Well…maybe…it's because…brothers always protect…their sisters….right?" he smiles softly in return. Triela's sobs just grew stronger as a moment of silence unfolds

"Hey….don't cry…..you look better…if you smile…" He reply again, trying to comfort Triela as his left hand caresses her hair

"Frederick…you stupid….stupid…..just stupid……." She reply as she wipes her tears

The operation is a mess. Intelligence board did confirm afterwards the presence of high ranking Padanias, and the wanted terrorist. But during the chaos, they all escaped through the backdoor of the mansion. Intelligence uncovers tracks; car tracks.

Frederick was sent off to repairs afterwards. The doctors and engineers tried everything they could to save him. They replaced his mechanical body; entirely with the new experimental one, more to be an upgraded version of ours; or so I was told. Afterwards, Frederick stays at the hospital for recovery. His eyes were shut the whole time we went to see him. Shut tight. 'Did he die?' we usually ask ourselves. 'No. He's still alive. His pulse is still active.' is a reply we usually receive from Triela. Our entire visit to Frederick is always filled with a little talk, and a little laughter around us. But almost every time we start a conversation about Frederick, the room turns silent. Most of us, during our visits would bring stuff for Frederick; just to decorate his current room. Claes even hand picked flowers planted in her vegetable garden for Frederick; just for Frederick. Wish Frederick could see them though…

After the operation, Triela has been on an all night-er, watching Frederick; waiting for him to open his eyes. He saved her, and she owes him big time. Hillshire has been constantly trying to persuade Triela on taking a rest. But she refuses it every time. Now, this is quite a surprise for most of us. Usually, Triela would do and obey almost anything that Hillshire told her to do. We all do have affections for our handlers; either it's due to the medication or our true feelings, we don't know. Triela however, is different this time. She changed a lot after that mission. In usual classes, she would turn to Frederick's empty table, and expected his usual ignorant and lazy attitude at present, always complaining about: 'Why in the world do we need to do this? We're just supposed to go out and shoot some bad guys, right?' and Triela would usually answer: 'Well, Frederick, your Italian still needs a little practice; your German accent is still very well noticeable and…' she would go on and on pointing out every problem Frederick has. But he's not there. After lessons, she would return back to his room and spend another all night-er, wishing he would open his eyes soon.

Triela…do you have some affection for him?

**Author's Note**

**Ok. Now…I decided to change Frederick's weapon from the G3A3 rifle to the SG551 rifle. Also…a friend of mine (acting as an editor) reads the first chapter and goes all wishy washy pissed about it and say that it suck. After 'it' reads the next chapter, and the next, and the next; 'it' says its good and all….grammar is still a problem, though. 'It' edits it afterwards. So, next chapter might be postponed for quite some time. I'll be re-writing the Prologue, and edit the 1st, 2nd, 3rd chapter. That's it for now. **

**A little add-on. Just acquire Gunslinger Girl Manga volume 4, 5, and 6….in Japanese. Can't read it, but my sister translates some that she knows. There's a new girl, a 16 year old operative from Russia. Her name is Elizabeth….something. An ex-ballerina had some accidents, and BAM! The agency takes her. But seriously, in my opinion, the new girls and operatives aren't as…..attractive as the original 5. Anyone knows when will the English version is released? BTW: The girl (the 16 year old) is an advance operative, much more advance than Henrietta. The first operative of 'Generation 2' cyborgs. **


	6. Chapter 5: A Little Peace and Quiet

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 5: A Little Peace and Quiet **

(Triela's P.O.V)

'Why is he so foolish? So….reckless; why did he did that? What the hell's wrong with him? No…what's wrong with me?' It's a question I kept on thinking recently as I pull an all night-er, watching Frederick.

It has been a week since he's in the hospital; and a week since I pull an all night-er. I don't know why I've been doing this, but somehow, my mind and my body insist on staying close to him. Hillshire and Koch had been coming here, trying to talk me out on taking a rest while Koch takes my place. Truthfully, it'd be nice to go out and take a night's rest. But…..every time they ask the same question…I simply deny them; insisting on staying here.

'What's wrong with me?'

Sure, he helped me a lot and gives me encouragement during lousy practices. Sure, he's lazy, clumsy, careless, reckless, and rather intimidating at sometime. Sure he's kind, friendly, and supportive as the oldest one around here. Sure, he supported me a lot during those lousy training runs. Sure he saved me, and I owe him for that. Sure, he's cute….but not as cute as Hillshire….wait…..maybe even cuter...wait….the hell with it! The thing is; why do I have to go this far? Why? Why did I spend most of my time watching him?

"Triela?" I turn towards the figure standing near the door as my thought was interrupted and sighs

"Oh, it's you Claes. Come in." She walks slowly towards us while her eyes is diverted to Frederick

"Is he awake?" She asks

"No, he hasn't."

Then it was all silent. Claes grab herself a seat and sat on it, accompanying me. But no word was spoken

"…Have you heard?" She asks breaking the total silence in the room

"About….?"

"Frederick's medication." I lit my eyebrow as my attention is diverted to her. Took a deep breath and continue

"You know how ignorant he is to his Handler, right?" she continues

"Yes…." I answer

"Well, the truth is, Frederick hasn't been taking any medication."

"What?"

"He did take it on his first day, but never again."

"Where'd you get this from?"

"I overheard it; not to eavesdrop, but I happened to overheard Jean talking to Koch about this."

"Oh….." I take a deep breath, pausing for a second "Continue."

"But…behind that ignorant of his, Frederick trusts him. And his handler trusts him in return."

"But…..how?" I ask as I was getting more and more curious about it

"All the trust Koch earned from Frederick, and all the trust Frederick earned from Koch comes through their own effort to make it work." She pauses again and takes a deep breath

"In other words….."

"In other words, I don't need any medication to attain his trust. I trust him because I know I can trust him. It's nice to know that you guys enjoy gossiping about me." We turn our attention towards Frederick; grinning as he is while sitting up straight in bed

"F-Frederick!" we stood up from our chair immediately; happy to know he's back, but surprised at the same time

"Geez…how long has it been since I'm out? Anything I miss?" He asks, stretching as both of us struggle to answer

"Well, uhh……it has been a week….."

"And…..uhh….you got yourself a new upgraded Mechanical Body…." Interrupt Claes as this turns into something more of a fight on who-finish-first

After that, we started talking nonsense; trying to beat each other on what we think he misses. I tell him that he missed a couple of classes. And he goes: 'Whew…that's good.' Typical Frederick; just like how I know him. Claes tell him that her vegetable garden is growing fine thanks to his little help during free time. She already has some flowers and a couple of vegetable growing.

"Wow….this is a nice flower." Compliment Frederick as he picks one of them from the vase nearby

"…You like it?"

"Yeah! Is this from your garden? _Danke Claes._" Claes smiles, glad to know he likes it

"I'll be going back to the garden. Get well soon Frederick! _Tschüs! _" She leaves the room after that; skipping as her steps could be heard. It's something rare to see her like that. Wish I brought a camera…if I ever have one

We started talking to each other a minute later. It really feels great to be able to talk to him again after his absence. Somehow, the loneliness inside disappears into thin air. Frederick mentions and talk about his dreams during his sleep. They're weird, in my opinion, but it's funny to hear his dreams and all. I mostly talk about what happen to the rest of us during his absent. Henrietta has been improving constantly in the obstacle course, setting new time records every time they visit. This bugs Frederick. The other thing I tell him is the gifts we brought out to him during his rest. Claes' flowers are one of them.

"Uhh…..Frederick…?" I ask as a huge nervousness engulfs me

"Yeah?"

"Umm….about the time in the helicopter after that mission…"

"What is it?" He ask as his face expression changes

"Well….I don't think I'm supposed to say that…at that time. So….uhh…._danke, ich für retten…_(Thanks, for saving me)"

"Triela…." He pause, looking rather blank towards my face as my cheeks starts to burn

The whole room turns awkward afterwards. It's a surprise for him to hear something like that from me. Usually, I would say something else if he saves me or if he outruns my kills; playing tough, acting as the veteran, the senior around him despite that I'm younger to him by one. But this time; somehow, saying 'Thank You' to him, or thanks is like an urge for me to do right now. It does take a lot of courage; but the aftermath of it….brings peace into my heart and soul even though I myself don't get why I would do that. Frederick himself is surprised as he gaze my face as my cheeks starts burning up, turning red all over.

"Triela?" I turn towards the door as the call interrupts almost everything

"_Guten mörgen _Henrietta; you're here to see Frederick?" I ask

"Yes. Is he….." She pause as she notices him sitting straight in his bed

"_Guten mörgen_ Henrietta. How's your wound?" Her smile widens after his reply. She smiles as she's approaches him "It's good. Thanks for asking Frederick."

"It's good to hear you're up, Frederick." Again, our attention is diverted to the door. This time, it's Koch

"Hello Koch."

"Feeling better?" He ask

"Yep. Good as new."

"That's good to hear."

"Oh! Koch, you got something for Frederick right?" interrupt Henrietta

"Yes I do. It's in his room; he can take a look at it later."

"You're going to like this one, Frederick! Come, Triela! I'll show you first! Take care, Frederick!" with that, she drags me out of Frederick's room. Thank God…I was getting quite uneasy around him after that…

(Frederick's P.O.V)

I watch as both of my 'sisters' exits my room; heading to my room probably. It's nice to be able to open my eyes and see my surroundings once again. Everything hasn't change I guess…it's still the same. Henrietta is still sweet as ever with her innocent face, Claes and her 'know-it-all' attitude, and Triela….no….something different in her…she's acting…..weird…

"Frederick." My thoughts were interrupted as Koch calls me

"Yeah?" I answer

"Feeling better?"

"C'mon Koch! You've asked me that question earlier! Yes, I'm feeling better and I hope to be able to get back on my feet today!" he smile as he takes a deep breath

"Alright. Did the girls tell you about your new Mechanical Body?" I nod in response "That's great because what I'm about to tell you is related to that."

"What is it then?"

"The agency is currently developing a 'Generation 2' of assassin cyborgs; a much more advanced version than your female friends."

"…Advance? 'Generation 2'? What are you talking about Koch?" I ask as he takes a seat

"The new Mechanical Body the agency's given to you, is the prototype version, designated later for the 'Generation 2' cyborgs."

"So you're saying I'm the guinea pig, right?" He chuckles and shook his head "Yes, you can say you're the 'Guinea Pig'. But to conclude it, you're the first of the 'Generation 2' cyborgs." I lit my eyebrow after Koch finished his explanation. Somehow, I don't know whether I should be happy for it, or go berserk to the agency for using my body as something like this

"Well, I still got work to do." Koch stood up and heads for the door as I take a deep breath, tired, and somewhat wishing I could walk "Relax, Frederick. You'll be out of the bed at noon."

"Thanks Koch. I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, Frederick." He turns around before he exits the room

"What is it?"

"Don't forget to thank Triela later. She's been in an all night-er for five days watching over you. We did ask her to switch with me, but she insisted on staying. So don't forget to thank her."

"Triela…..did?"

Koch leaves the room after that. Questions invades my mind soon after about it. Triela's spent her time watching me? Waiting for me to open my eyes? I started to wonder as time passes by. But nothing can get into my mind. She did, act weird today by saying sorry. It's really isn't her thing since she usually plays the 'Senior' around here despite she's younger than me, 14 years old.

'Does she have affections for me?'

That thought follows soon after as I notice her face turned red when she says sorry a few minutes earlier; before the whole room turned awkwardly quiet. For the first time, I spend my time thinking about this. But I can't seem to find the answer. Remembering a few events where Triela actually laughed at me and pointed out all my mistakes in classes, as well as kicking me out of her room after I played and teased her with her teddies somehow rips out the possibility. All in all, guess I never did grasp the female psyche…nor understands them.

(Claes' P.O.V)

The air's beautiful today. The sun's not too hot, the breeze's cool…it's just perfect. Everything is topped off with Frederick's return. After the mission, Frederick had been seriously wounded and was sent to repairs immediately. What we all could do back then is watch and hope for our brother's recovery. Did I mention our brother? Yeah….he's been close to us; like a real brother. During regular free days, he's almost like a brother to us. Watching over us, keeping us away from harm, assisting us, giving advices, and all that kind of stuff. After his arrival, things change. I'm used to not having anyone to be dependant on; unlike the other girls to their handler. His arrival changes it all. Frederick has been nice to me. I started to rely on Frederick more and more these days, even on the simplest things. His compliment, his assistances, his jokes keeps me alive. The vegetable garden wouldn't go with flowers, or wouldn't go this far if he didn't help me.

"Hello Claes. Working on the Vegetable Garden again?"

"Frederick!" I stood up from my position, dropping everything I was doing before I approach him

"I see you're back on you're feet. _Allest OK? _" I ask him as he straightens himself

"_Ja, allest gut! Sehr gut! Und einen? _(Yes, everything's good. Very good! And you?)_" _

"_Auch gut, danke. _(As good as you, thanks)_" _We manage to laugh after the German conversation we rack up. It's been a while since we talk; and I missed him

We talk and talk for awhile after that. Frederick explains almost everything what happened to him in the mission, and why did he get himself wounded. I understand why he had covered Triela recklessly, not minding his own safety or his status. In reward, he got himself a new experimental Mk.2 Mechanical Body. I call it 'Mk.2 since it's an upgrade version of ours; don't know what's the difference between them though. I tell him about the progress of my Vegetable Garden; as well as suggesting him good books to read.

"Well, see you later Claes. Need to go to the range again for refreshment. _Tschüs! _" he left after our conversation and heads for the range. I watch him and smiles as I fix my glasses

Frederick is like a brother. A real brother; unlike the handlers which is more like partners. He supports us, help us, tease us, and joke around with us. He could be a pain in the rear sometimes with his reckless attitude; just like when he bust into Triela and my room when we're changing after bath. We kick him out and called him 'pervert' for a couple of days. But that's just like Frederick. He's reckless, annoying, a pain-in-the-rear, and a 'pervert' cause of some situations. But he's our brother. And that's why I love him.

**Author's Note:**

**OK…Chapter 5 is done….just a little more. Anyways, haven't finish revising the chapters (Prologue, 1, 2, 3, and 4), so there are still grammar mistakes. Prologue has been re-written. Chapter 1, 2, 3 will be revised soon. Anyways, enjoy. Leave ur review, comments, flames, and whatever you're free to comment on. Commenting on grammar…..is fine as well. Flames…..will be considered. But please not to harsh on me….**


	7. Chapter 6: A Day Spent with You

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 6: A Day Spent with You**

(Triela's P.O.V)

"Triela…..what're the odds are you doing in my room?" Ask Frederick as he enters his room; the room I'm currently in

"Well……uh……just…..here to take a look at your new PC…"

"Ah….." He pauses for a second as he observes me from top to bottom "You want to watch a movie?"

"Uh….s-sure…." I nod slowly as I try to hide my red face

Koch bought him a Personal Computer, PC for short. Using his own salary, Koch awarded him a PC and a set of movies randomly picked by him, and the junior operatives; I'm included. I managed to pick a World War II movie about snipers in Russia titled: 'Enemy at the Gates'. I've never watched it myself; but after reading the summary, I got a feeling Frederick would like this.

"Hey, here's a good one: 'Enemy at the Gates'. Mind watching this one Triela?" He asks as he picks the movie from the shelf.

"Hey…uh…..s-sure…" I answer rather hesitating as my face burns even more. I mean….he picks my movie at first glance!

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

The movie lasted for around 2 hours. Without my own expectations, the movie has a hint of romance between Vasily and the medic Tanya. My stomach started tingling after that. Frederick seems fine with it, but after watching some scenes between Vasily and Tanya, I couldn't help imagining about it if it were Frederick and I. I was surprised that I was able to think up something like that….though it would be nice if it really happen.

"Triela?"

"Y-yeah?"

"…._Vielen danke._"(Thank you very much)

I froze….speechless by his two simple words that came from his mouth. I don't know what it's for, but hearing his words…thanking me for whatever reason…...makes me feel like I'm in Cloud 9…my stomach started fluttering as my face starts to get hotter at each passing seconds. The whole room turns silent. The air around me starting to feel un-breathable as the silence grew stronger and stronger; dragging me into it. Frederick himself seems overwhelmingly silent.

"Uhh….Triela…?"

"Yeah…..it's ok Frederick…its ok."

(Frederick's P.O.V)

April 22nd,  
Coliseum Square,  
1200 hrs

Recon missions…..not something I'm born for. Padania has been missing….no word from them ever since our last attack; where I got myself wounded. Section Two's CO's pissed. They're up to something, we just don't know it. Now they're sending Section Two Operatives to find out what they're hiding using only means of available Intel; along with striking small pockets of suspected Padania Hideouts. The only problem left is: where are these 'small pockets'? Intelligence Department has been working 24/7 trying to figure out any suspicious movements; taping phone calls on suspected peoples, watch-men, and of course, intelligence gathering.

"This will be an intelligence gathering mission." Or so Koch told me in briefings "We've suspected this man is one of the high ranking Padania that escaped the mountain assault. He was last spotted walking around with his guards around the Coliseum square. Your job is to find him, locate him, and capture him by any means possible."

"…Is 'interrogations' necessary?" I ask

"You can interrogate him once we've confirmed him. Before then, make sure he's unharmed, _verstanden?_"

"_Hat verstanden._"

"Oh, you might need this. Some Padania are persistent cocky bastards and would require more 'effort' to make them talk." He hands me a German Military Issued Dagger; straight from the wehrmacht. Probably something he got before he left the Army

"You'll be working with Triela. Disguise yourself as civilians, stick together, and watch each other's back. We handlers will be monitoring other sectors around the Piazza."

Then, right before I fully grasp what the hell I'm supposed to do, I was on the streets with Triela. We didn't dress as we usually do during our typical search-and-destroy missions, assaults, ambushes, and assassination. Usually, I would wear a set of trousers, German issued Military Boots from Koch, and dress shirts; topped with a black long coat, concealing my side arms. Today, however, is an exception. Long pants, T-shirt, and a short sleeve jacket is what I wear this time. Triela would wear probably anything Hillshire gave her…..and that's what she wears today.

"……….."

"W-what're you looking at?" She asks as she notices me examines her from top to bottom

"Whoa….."

"F-Frederick! Stop it! Y-you're embarrassing me…." I chuckle as Triela turns her back towards me

"Sorry, it's just that…..you're beautiful in that dress…"

Yup. Hillshire gave Triela a dress…a summer dress, to be precise. She received it just after briefings. I don't know if she likes it, loves it, or despise it; what I know is: she's wearing it. Her footwear, of course, needed to change as well so Hillshire gave her a pair of a more 'feminine' shoe; something that school girls usually wears. What adds is the little purse she's carrying! Of course, the purse hides her P230SL pistol. This surprised me. The Triela I knew usually wears something more……masculine. Today, she looks marvelous! She's cute, I admit that.

"Ok, putting jokes aside; let's get to work, Triela."

(Triela's P.O.V)

'…You're beautiful….' That word rang in my head as we walk along the streets; asking people about the whereabouts of our target.

During the walk, I can't even concentrate on what's going on. His words kept me occupied for each and every passing minute as we walk pass by shops and stores, peoples, cars…Frederick even had to tap me a couple of times to stop and ask people. Along the way, Frederick has been complaining and can't seem to keep his mouth shut. He rambles on all the way about why are we in a recon mission; not in his usual favorite shoot-out missions he longs for after his absence. Once we stop to ask people, he shut his mouth. Ask me a few questions on what I found out, and then continue rambling about how crappy this mission is.

"Frederick…could you please concentrate more into this?" I ask during one of his rambles

"Why?"

"Because…" pausing for a moment, I take a deep breath and sighs "Because it's disturbing. Yes, I understand this isn't your type of mission, but the faster we find this guy, the faster you'll be engaged with Padanias."

By the next minute or so, we've been receiving calls from Koch and Hillshire, asking about our current situations. Frederick answers them with a flat tone before cutting the communication. He doesn't seem to enjoy this job as much as he used to. Not much we can do about it for now.

"Triela…..do you have, or have ever remember about your parents?" he ask suddenly; drawing my attention towards him almost suddenly

"W-what makes you ask that?"

"Well….different from the rest of you guys, I remember them. Dad, mom, and my little sister…I remember them all….how they die, how I was found…I remember them…"

"Well…." I pause taking a deep breath "I don't remember any of them…all I know is that I was found in Amsterdam…"

"Oh…." He reply

"But…" I continue on "Somehow, I remember I knew mother…she wore glasses, and the scent…the scent of her perfume is sweet….."

We start talking about our past; or what we remember of. Frederick told me he had a sister. She died during the Padania attack on Henrietta and José; the day he was found alive. He also told me he had a dog, Freiberg. He died due to old age. Frederick also told me that he once had a girlfriend back in Berlin. Hearing this kinda' shatters me; but after that incident, he's sure she'll forget about him. Sadly, Frederick doesn't remember his original name.

"And you? How about you? You remember your real name?" he asks as he wraps up his story. I shook my head "No, sorry. I don't remember anything about my past…."

As the clock struck three, we were thinking of going to the rendezvous point to wrap up our mission. We don't know what to say to our handlers since we return empty handed….or so it would seem. Lucky for us, we eventually spot the target by accident due to Frederick's urge to go to the toilet. The target coincidentally is in the toilet he's in…doing his 'activity'. As we were early ordered, we were forbidden to engage him until he's into the quite spots.

"Hillshire, this is Triela. Do you read me?" I make a quick call to Hillshire using the intercom as we start stalking the man

"_This is Hillshire. I read you Triela, reports?" _

"Yes…we've identified the rabbit. Following him to his nest, over."

"_Affirmative. Make sure no harm done to him. Tell that to Frederick as well." _

We started stalking him; following him wherever he'll go. Sometimes he went inside shops; we follow him. It doesn't take too long before we finally figure out where he's actually heading: the coliseum itself. I'm not amazed that not many people here know where he lives because he's not supposed to be here. As we follow him to the coliseum, roaring sounds of a helicopter; an Iroquois, sail above us as sounds of it grows louder and louder, dirt starts to kick up as it lands inside the dome.

"Well, well…seems like the fun will start soon." Frederick grins as he kicks up his pace

"Remember Frederick; make sure no harm done on our man."

"Yes, yes Triela. You don't have to remind me, I know. Now…I shall take care of the helicopter first!"

Without warning for them, Frederick grabs his holstered Mauser C96 hidden under his jacket and fires three shots at the pilot. He's only able to carry one gun this time, so reloading is one problem he needs to overcome. Running through the arch gate and into the field that's once littered with blood, he's about to turn this field once again into the field where man fights for blood. I don't waste my time as well; my hand reaches for my purse and pulls out my pistol. Raising it, I aim at one of the bodyguards, and fire.

By the time the handlers get here, it was all over. Five Padanias dead and one HVT captured. Now it's really up to him if he's going to make this easier, or difficult. The handlers have been asking him questions for over 5 minutes. Koch and Hillshire agreed that interrogation will takes place after 6 minutes up. They're giving him time to make up his mind before it's either me, or Frederick who will make him talk. In the meantime, we're just watching our handlers asking him questions.

"You know…." Start Frederick as he polish his Mauser "I don't think that guy would talk. He's too stubborn, and Koch and Hillshire are a bit too soft."

"You're saying you can do better then Hillshire?" I stated

"Hell yeah I can! I can make him talk in less then 3 minutes!" Brag Frederick grinning as wide as possible

"Are you challenging him?"

"Oh? Is the 'Princess' against me? Does the 'Princess' thinks my ideas are obsolete?"

"W-what?"

"You know, 'Princess'! Just like one of those knight stories where there's a Princess crying: 'Save me! Oh, save me!' and the knight in shinning armor came to the rescue. But, the knight in shinning armor you call back in the mansion didn't respond! What was it again? Oh: 'Hillshire! Oh, Hillshire! Save me!'! Tease Frederick as he started cackling

"Frederick!"

"Y-yes, Hillshire?"

"You call?"

"Uhh….no…." I giggle afterwards. Hillshire seems to overheard our conversation and thought that Frederick called him

"Seems the 'knight in armor' respond only to you; my 'Princess'." Teasing him, his face grows all red before he decide to face a different direction

"S-shut up…."

The interrogation continues for about three minutes or so without any answers from the Padania. Finally, the handlers gave up and decided to give the task to Frederick. Frederick is more than happy to do the job since he's trying to prove that he's way better than them. Of course, I knew he's way better than the handlers; I just don't want to admit that. If I do admit it during the conversation earlier, the conversation would end faster…..and I don't want that to happen. I want it to last longer; I want to know more about Frederick…what he likes, what he hates, his habits, anything…everything…

"You know…you can choose the easy way, or the hard way. Depending on your selections, I'll go easy on you." Frederick asks his captive as he point out the selections

"Like hell I'll talk! What can a kid like you do to me?"

"Picking the hard way, eh? Want to test it out?"

"Bring it on!"

Bad mistake. Frederick doesn't take lightly on him. He grabs his collar, and gives him a powerful right hook that sends him flying. Not wasting anytime, he grabs him again and gives him another punch in the stomach before he performs a body slam on him. But he's not done yet. A few other hits, moves and some sort of take down moves was performed on him until the sound of 'crack' rings through his body.

"I-I'll talk! I'll talk! Spare me!" Finally, the man opens his mouth after 4 minutes of interrogation

"Good……ok Koch, Hillshire; ask your stuff." He drops the man and walk towards me while wiping his hands off

"Took you long enough Frederick." I said trying to intimidate him "Four minutes."

"Four minutes? Crap….still, its way better than your prince charming!"

"S-shut up!"

(Frederick's P.O.V)

The whole recon mission ends after that. Henrietta, Rico, and Angelica manages to locate a group of Padania, gathered inside an abandoned bar. Marco acts casual, José was impressed, and Jean acted cold as usual. Triela and I managed to gather info about the Padanias. They're gathering they're operatives and terrorists all around Rome. They're up to something, and that something is big; very big. We don't know what it is, but we're sure that they're next strike will be huge. The high ranking we captured will go for further interrogations later at the SWA headquarter. In the meantime, we could have a little more peace and quiet.

"You're back, Triela. Oh, _guten abend, _Frederick." Claes greets us as we gather inside for a little cookies and tea

"Triela! Frederick! Welcome!" Henrietta, Rico, and Angelica is already here; sitting nicely in Triela's bed with a cup of tea and cookies. Henrietta's the one who greeted us

"How's your day?" ask Claes as she took a sip of tea

"We got ourselves a hardhead. He insisted on challenging Frederick's strength."

"Did he talk?"

"Oh, he did alright. After a couple of broken bones, he talked." I answer, taking a cup of tea and a pinch of milk for my tea

"We sure had quite a rough day today." Start Angelica "We managed to root out a whole group of Padania terrorist!"

We talk about our mission soon after. Claes talks about her daily activity while she's in the dormitory. Sad she missed all the action. Henrietta always brags about how José complimented her earlier for today's mission. She also received an Ice Cream after the mission; which really pleases her. Talk about blind love through medication. Rico mentions how she take-down one of the terrorist barehanded. She's proud of it. Angelica is still wondering why Marco's actions towards her started to feel more liked master and accomplice rather than frattelos.

After our small ritual, I manage to convince Triela for a little walk around the dormitory and have a little talk. We have a little chat for awhile about all sorts of things we manage to get our minds into. Our handlers, sisters, hobbys, rooms, and more. I don't know how I thought about this, but after we pass over the empty obstacle course, the thought came into my mind.

"Hey Triela, want to do a little sparring?" I ask as I watch the empty field where those Italian soldiers train themselves

"W-what?"

"You know, sparring! A test of strength! So, you want to?" she pauses as I anxiously wait for her answer "Ok…sure. It's been awhile since the last time I engaged someone in hand-to-hand combat; besides Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio?"

"You might not know him, but he's a professional assassin; an expert in hand-to-hand combat. I killed him."

"Ah, I see…."

"Well, shall we? I won't hold myself back just because you're older!"

The mock fight I came up with lasted for 3 minutes. It was my loss, actually, but I never intended to give up after my first fall. I stood up again and attack her with Close Quarters Combat techniques Koch taught me. Lack of training proves to be my drawback as each of her moves is effective enough to stop or dodge my attacks before she counterattacks. She hits hard too

"You're good…." I compliment her as I try dodging her moves as best as I could

"Thanks…"

"Should've never skipped training with Koch…."

"You shouldn't…"

Though it isn't intended, but it happened. I tripped myself while dodging her attacks; causing me to fell backwards. One of her palm strikes, which is intended for my jaw missed, causing her to lost her balance and stumble towards me. I was on the ground, she's on top. The next moment seems too awkward, so we thought about ending it there and return back to the dormitory on our own.

"S-sorry about earlier, Frederick." She stated as I started walking towards the dormitory

"I-its nothing…accidents happens….yeah…." I can't hold myself. I can feel, and I know I'm blushing all over

Returning to the dorm, I went into my room as Triela trails behind me. Unlocking the door, I froze as she passes behind me and heads towards her room. My mouth somehow feels like it moves on its own. It wasn't me. It doesn't feel right for me to say it….

"Triela…"

"Yeah?"

"Err….you look great in that summer dress…earlier during the mission."

"T-thanks..."

I close the door behind me and lean on it. Thoughts had been invading my mind after that sparring match.

'_What the hell's wrong with me?'_

'_This isn't me…'_

Finally, my thoughts gather and jump into a conclusion I had never expected….

'_I like my new life in the agency…'_

'_I have 5 sisters to look after…'_

'_Henrietta, Claes, Rico, Angelica…'_

'_And Triela…'_

'_Triela…' _

'_I love them as my little sisters…' _

'_Just as sisters…' _

'_Henrietta, Claes, Rico, Angelica…'_

'_And Triela…'_

'_Really…?' _

'_No…' _

'_Triela's more than just my sister…' _

'_She's more than just a friend…' _

'_Triela…' _

'_I…love Triela…' _

**Author's Note:**

**A Chapter created to fill the final gap between the earlier ones, and the final parts of the story. Truthfully, I kinda' dislike chapter 6 since it feels a bit 'blah' and all. Though I managed to pull it through, I'm not quite satisfied with this one since I've never really thought up what should happen in chapter 6 (sorry). Chapter 7-10, however, is now under progress. I promise, next chapter will be better than this one. Updates will take longer than usual. Anyways, enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 7: Der Name ist Vater

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 7: _Der Name ist Vater _**(His name is Father)

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"Frederick! Frederick! Get up!"

"What? WHAT?"

"The agency's under attack!"

"What?"

April 28th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0700 hrs

"Where's Koch?"

"They've gathered in the Cafeteria!"

An unexpected attack; this is what they're up to. As recovered, Padanias had been gathering all possible units and resources they had from all around Rome. Now it all makes sense. They planned on shutting down this place for good. I was woken early in the morning by Henrietta. Her P239 pistol is armed and ready as she woke me up. After I got on my feet, I grab my Mauser pistols and Koch's given SG551 Rifle. No time spared because after I exited my room, 5 guys armed with AK-74s and AKMS is already waiting for us. Henrietta taken care three of them while I killed the rest. The next thing we do is head for the cafeteria. Hope everyone's OK.

(Claes' P.O.V)

It's been a long time….a very long time since I've used my pistol. Rico, Angelica, Triela, and their handlers is holding off the Padanias as best as they could. Frederick's handler is here, but he isn't here. Henrietta is getting Frederick out of his bed. I'm surprised even after that huge explosion near the indoor shooting range he's still able to keep his eyes shut like a baby. Just hope they'll get here on time.

"Rico, keep firing!"

"Triela, hold them off!"

"Angelica, cover me! I'm changing magazine!"

"Where's Frederick?" We managed to barricade ourselves in the cafeteria using tables, chairs, anything that can be use for cover as waves of Padania fanatics and grunt tries to charge us with their weapons. Laying suppressing fire, advance, suppressing fire, advance….these guys are trained

Maybe we should've been killed by the last attack. Lack of ammunition amongst us gives us a huge disadvantage; not to mention, my lack of skills with firearms. I don't know if I ever held one…or even use one. I do remember some, but not all. But luckily, thanks to Frederick and Henrietta, we're saved. Their room take-down is a magnificent sight for sore eyes. While Frederick kicks the cafeteria door open, Henrietta charges inside and lays suppressing fire as Frederick un-tuck a grenade from his belt and throws it towards the crowd before he unleashes burst shots towards the remaining survivors as Henrietta moves in closer towards our position and gives us relief.

"Where have you been Henrietta?" Ask Triela as she vaults the table

"Sorry, it took quite some time to wake brother up."

"Henrietta, where did he get those grenades?"

"He got it from one of the dead Padanias, Koch. He said it will prove useful."

"Well, it sure does."

(Angelica's P.O.V)

Now that the operatives has gathered, Marco and the rest of the handlers discusses on what to do. Jean suggests that we should split up and deal with different threats all around the agency. Jean, Rico, Marco, and I will try to clear the indoor firing range; that includes the Armory as well. José, Henrietta, Hillshire, Triela, Koch, and Frederick will move on to Section 1's offices and clear the offices and the lab; as well as the Intelligence Department and the Research and Development sectors. Claes will be escorted by us as we lead her out of the Agency and into the parking lot; the extraction point where our Government Helicopters would pick the Staffs of the SWA we manage to rescue.

"All set?" Jean asks as he inserts a new magazine to his pistol

"Everything's good to go brother."

"Alright, let's kill them all!"

As the teams were divided, we split up and head towards our current objectives. Jean thought about going to the Armory and grab Rico's MG3 Multi-Purpose Machinegun before moving to a vantage point to clear the way to the parking lot. It is all set. We move in as fast as we could; using as much training we got as effective as possible as we converge towards the structure ahead of us. Those who tried to stop us eventually met their end by Rico's, mine, or the handler's shots.

"'Mess with the best, die like the rest', they say." Comments Claes as she watches us tears the whole Padania defenses like paper through water

Reaching the door, we hug the wall as we stand guard close to door. The funny thing is that…none of those Padanias thought about retreating despite their loss. Also, there's not even one backup unit spotted. This door looks almost like it hasn't been used for months.

"Angelica, open the door."

"Ok, Marco!" I move up slowly and cautiously as I step forward facing the door. Taking a deep breath, I kick the door open and found no one's there except….

"CLAYMORE! ANGIE, GET AWAY!"

Then everything seems to turn into a haze….everything turns fuzzy after the explosion. My ears rings as pain engulfs my body as small iron balls smashes through me, sending me back a foot or so. My body feels numb as I lie there covered with blood. Marco? Where are you?

"Angelica! Angelica! Can you hear me?" Marco's calls can be heard, but it is covered with the sounds of my ears ringing

"Marco…"

"Angie! Hang on!" Claes and Rico rushes to my location soon afterwards to check and see if I'm ok

"You're alright, Angie?" I nod slowly trying answer Rico's question

"Damn Padanias! They've booby traped this place!"

"Marco, stay here if you wish. Rico and I will continue."

"What about those booby traps? You can't go charging into booby trapped areas or doors!"

"There's nothing we can do about it! We'll try to find alternate ways to secure this area. Let's just hope José's team doesn't experience the same thing as us."

(Henrietta's P.O.V)

Corridor to Corridor, room to room, men by men. Everything is chaotic. Padania managed to hold themselves up with hostages; mostly cleaning staffs, but some are from the Intelligence Department or the R&D sections that're unlucky. Most of the staffs managed to take care of themselves with pistol they often carry. Priscilla, Ferro, Olga, and Amadeo were able to hold themselves as they try making their way out of the building. We're there as a relief to them while they make their way out. Frederick mostly engages targets ahead of us or laying covering fire as we commence room take-down. Triela covers our six so none of them shock us from behind with full auto fire. Her shotgun makes quick work for them. José and I handle the assault. Both of us lead the room take-down, and hostage rescues. One thing for certain, Frederick will never engage first hand incase hostages are in the room. He'll shoot anything that comes up to his face.

"This must be the Office. Henrietta, get ready for room take-down."

"Yes, José!"

We line up in a single line with José leading the rest of us and me trailing right behind him. Slowly, he moves closer to the door with his pistol ready. Taking a deep breath, he faces the door and kicks it open. There's no sign of them around the room. Everything seems clear until….

"SHIT! CLAYMORE!" Within my own reflexes, I leap from my position and close my eyes; pushing José aside from harms way just as it explodes

"HENRIETTA!"

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"Henrietta! Hey, hang on!" We break our single line formation and gather around Henrietta who's badly torn up by the explosion. Left knee amputated

"Henrietta! Henrietta!" José's panics as he held Henrietta in his arms, hoping she'll open her eyes

"J-José….."

"Henrietta……"

"Are……you OK?" she asks in a painful voice

"…I'm fine…"

"Really? That's good…" Well, at least it's good to know that she's still alive

"José, we'll continue on. You can stay here if you feel like it."

"Ok, Hillshire. Continue with your mission."

Now that the assaulter's down, its time for me to move into the spotlight! I rush into the room, firing rapidly at almost anything that has weapons on. Hostages are taken care by Koch and his H&K Mk23 pistol. Triela and Hillshire takes care the rest of the Padania survivors, and the hostages as they cover our backs.

We continue wiping the rest of the Padanias in the Office room; pushing them away from this room through a different door. A shriek of MG3 Machine Gun is heard through the windows of the Office Room. Looks like Rico and Jean has just finished their objective and is currently laying covering fire for our staffs to be evacuated. Koch's radio said that MP Reinforcements is expected to assist us. I bet the press had smelled this from long ways off. Maybe I got to see it on the news tomorrow: 'Social Welfare Agency Attacked by Padania Terrorists! Children Panicked! Majority of Staffs Killed!' I can bet that will appear on tomorrows headline and this month's 'Times' magazine.

"Frederick! They've retreated through to Corridor 5!"

"They're probably retreating towards the back gate. It leads straight to the back alley."

"Let's get them before they get too far and escape!"

Lastly, we were faced once again by a door which leads to Corridor 5 of the Agency. This corridor is just 'corridors' which leads straight to the back staircase. There are a few rooms, but those rooms are usually used for storage.

"Ok, get ready for take-down!" commands Koch as we start lining up in a single line formation. This time, I lead the charge

"Ready Frederick?" asks Koch who're right in front of me; away from the single line formation

"Ready."

"Remember Frederick, watch for Booby traps!"

I kick the door open and return back to cover. No explosion, no traps. Returning to my assault position, I spot him; spot the bastard; the 'wanted' Terrorist we've been after for so long standing in the corridor, smiling vigorously. It didn't take long for me to notice he has a small trigger in his right hand…..and it didn't take long for me to notice there's two Claymores positioned facing the door…facing ME

"FREDERICK, LOOK OUT!"

Then, almost seemingly like a flash, Koch pulls my Jacket's collar, switching his position with mine. And before I knew it, Koch's body was sent flying backwards; away from the door as a loud bang occurs by the door

"KOCH!"

(Triela's P.O.V)

My attention is quickly diverted towards Koch, Frederick's handler after he received the blast from the Claymore AP mines. Frederick's already there; holding his tears as he shakes Koch's lifeless body many times, hoping he'll open his eyes again; hoping he's still alive.

"Koch! Hey, get up! Don't joke around now, get up! Get up!"

No replies came from him. He's gone; and we'll never see him again….

"No….Koch….." Frederick stood still; eyes still on Koch's shattered body as he picks up his rifle "He was like a father to me….."

"Frederick….." I approach him slowly as Hillshire watches my back. Groups of Padanias gather behind us with their weapons ready; trying to force us into surrendering

"You…you all…." A small voice came from Frederick as he clutches his rifle

"Frederick…."

"You Padanias….you all…."

"Frederick…are you….?"

"BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Pushing me away, he turns around and handles his rifle one-handed as he mow down the whole group before they could return fire. The wanted terrorist fled soon after he received two shots on his right arm

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" As soon as he said that, he took off to kill the man

"Frederick! Stop, this is not you!"

I follow him as fast as my feet can carry. Frederick's fast and agile with his new body. His strength is immense as well. As groups of Padanias appears to engage him and covers the wanted Terrorist, Frederick finishes them off with a full auto fire from his rifle while screaming to relief his pain. The last in line is brutally killed by Frederick using the butt of his empty rifle. His face is severed from the constant hits from Frederick's rifle after his fall. After that, he continues pursuing him, killing everything that tries to stop him.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! I'll kill you all! All of you….! All off YOU…! ALL OF YOU….!"

"Frederick, stop! This isn't you! Stop it!" My voice can't reach him as he continues the slaughter through the bloodstained corridors

He didn't stop when he's dry on ammo. No. He drops his rifle and switches to two of his Mauser C96s. After that, he drops both pistols and grabs the AK47 from one of the dead Padanias and continues the massacre; staining the corridors and the stairs leading down with blood from persistent Padania defenders. Those who choose to surrender, ends the same way as those who fights. As we reach towards the back gate, a red Ferrari awaits the wanted terrorist for his escape. He manages to vault into the Ferrari; under heavy fire from Frederick and his current AK47. The vehicle speeds off, and Frederick wastes no time to get on the alley and fires his weapon simultaneously; trying to kill him.

"Why don't you just die? Die! Die! DIE! DIE…!"

"Frederick, STOP!" I leap up to him and embrace him as the car sped away. His firing and his berserks stops….it was all over

"Please, Frederick…..stop….this is not you, Frederick. So please….stop…." embracing him as tight as I could, I hope for him to calm down. My tears starts running down my cheeks; as though I can feel and understand the pain he's having

Frederick fell on his knees afterwards; still in my embrace. He drops his AK and fell on his knees, sobbing. Still embracing him, I kneel down and place my head besides his so he could feel me breathing. It was all over for that day. Frederick's berserk wraps up the assault with the retreat of the remaining Padanias. Frederick kept on mumbling about how he thinks about Koch. Koch is more than a handler to him. He's more than just his friend. Koch is like his father. He had lost his real father and his whole family once; now, he had lost one of his closest aids as well; his handler, Koch. Back then, Claes was traumatized and shocked by the death of Raballo; her handler. She was in such a state that even the Agency can't do anything to return her as an active operative. Instead, she was shifted as a subject for experiments by the R&D department for Cyborg development.

'_Will Frederick end the same way?' _

The loss of Frederick's handler crushed him. He had lost the ones he loves once; now he lost it again. After the attack, the Agency plans to give Koch a proper burial in Rome's cemetery this upcoming Sunday. Before that time, Frederick has been in his room polishing and cleaning his guns. He has isolated himself….

I don't want Frederick to end the same way as Claes…..

I don't want him to end that way….

I don't want him to be like that….

I must do something…..but what?

I….never want to lose him….


	9. Chapter 8: Comfort under the Moon

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 8: Comfort under the Moon**

March 1st,  
Rome's Cemetery,  
0600 hrs

(Triela's P.O.V)

It's raining. The skies' raining….Frederick's crying. As if the skies…no...As if everyone is mourning for Koch. His death hits the rest of us; especially Frederick. To the handlers, Koch is like a partner, a friend in combat. A comrade who taught everything he knows to those younger to him such as José, and Hillshire. To us, he's Frederick's caretaker; his handler. To Frederick, he's like his father. Through out his service, Frederick and Koch get along really quick. Frederick receives both of his pistols and his Primary weapons from Koch. Koch taught him every principle he knows about weapons handling. Looking from afar during most of his trainings with Koch, I notice that their relationship is not just between handler and partner. It's more than just frattelos. It's like father and son. Frederick would receive a pat on the back or a rub on his head by Koch when his mission is complete. And Frederick would tell Koch about his mission and what's going on. Sometimes I notice Koch would usually take Frederick out for lunch during Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays if there's no mission. Just like Father and Son. Now, those things will be mere memories left behind by Frederick….

Claes, Rico, and I decided to stay behind with Frederick after the burial ceremony. Henrietta and Angelica isn't here today after a direct exposure to Claymore AP mines. They're at the Agency's hospital recovering. We decided to stay longer with Frederick, so Hillshire is waiting for us in the van to pick us up. Meanwhile, Frederick just stood there with no umbrella. The rain pours down gently down his wet hair and jacket as he stares blankly at Koch's grave. I was about to approach him and hands and covers him with my umbrella, but he rejected it and decided to stay in the rain.

"_Koch…danke…danke schön…vielen danke…_(Koch…thanks...thank you…thank you very much…)_" _Frederick starts to mumble as he un-holster his rifle, the SG551

"Frederick?" I ask with a little discontent

"It's ok, Triela….guess it's all over…." He rests his main assault rifle Koch gave him in his tombstone; returning it

"Koch….I swear…..I swear I'm gonna' find that bastard…..I'll find him if it's the last thing Ill do!" With that said, he salutes his grave in respect of him. Though I can't see it, I know….I know he's holding his tears….

After our private ceremony, Frederick walk down the hill and heads for the van. Again, I try to cover him with my umbrella; but he rejected it. Hillshire ask me soon after what happened up there. I stayed quite….unable to say a word to him.

(Rico's P.O.V)

"Should we give him a new handler? He's one of the most effective and deadly assassins we have around here."

"Yes Jean, it's true that he's one of the most effective assassins around. But once they stuck with their handler, it'll be difficult to give him a new one."

Jean and Hillshire has been discussing about this over and over after the loss of Koch. After the death of his handler, Frederick turned into a loner. He's awfully quite, spending most of his time in his room alone. The agency can't tolerate it any further. He's an awesome assassin, and the agency knows it. They started thinking of giving him a new handler and hope he'll be back on his feet after a little modification through conditioning processes.

"…..I don't need a new handler…." Frederick steps out of his room after eavesdropping Hillshire's and Jean's conversation

"Frederick, it's for your own good. If you don't have any handler, you'll….." Jean tries to convince him on getting a new handler, but proved useless

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't need a new handler! Just brief me about the upcoming mission and I'll do it!"

"Frederick!" Jean raises his hand in an attempt to grab his hand and forces him to comply. But Frederick replies with a stronger grip in Jean's wrist

"I said….I don't need a new handler….!" Frederick's grip tightens even more as Jean tries to grab his pistol

"Rico! What are you doing standing there? Shoot him!"

"Well….can you, Rico?" he ask

I froze. I don't know what I should do. For the first time, Jean's order doesn't seem to be absolute. My hand's shaking…..I couldn't….. no….I don't want to…

"S-sorry….Jean….but I can't…." I reply slowly; almost mumbling

"Rico! Do it!"

"I can't….."

"W-why?"

"Because…he's like a brother to me…." I take a deep breath afterwards; glad that I said that

Frederick releases his grip soon after. His face shows a sad little smile towards me before he turns his heads towards Jean and gives him a warning: "If you ever, or if I ever found out you pound her with those conditionings after this, I'll make sure you won't see the sunlight tomorrow!" Jean and Hillshire left afterwards; releasing me back to my room to rest. It has been a long day…

(Triela's P.O.V)

March 1st,  
Social Welfare Agency's Dormitory,  
0800 hrs

I can't sleep. Frederick has been in my head from morning, and knowing about his status just makes things worse. Now, I'm standing in front of his door after I managed to sneak out of my own room without waking Claes. The night's all starry as I was standing in front of his door; with the moon as the only source of light. My hand's all shaky out of nervousness as I lift my right up to knock on the door. My head keeps on saying 'turn around, he's already asleep', or 'there's nothing you can do about it Triela, just go back to sleep'. But my body won't listen. Slowly, I knock the door twice

"….Who is it?" a reply a voice coming behind the door

"I-its me…..Triela." I answer as I bit my lips

"Oh….it's you….hold on a sec while I unlock the door."

The door unlocks a minute later. Standing by the door was Frederick; still in his usual combat uniform as his room slowly being lit by the moons ray. I was speechless. I wanted to see him, but when I'm able to see him, I couldn't say a word….nothing came out of my mouth except a few garbled words that I myself don't even understand. Eventually, he let me in his room.

"So…what are you doing up this late?" he asks as he makes a cup of coffee

"Well…umm….I'm…just wondering how're you doing…?" he hands me a cup of coffee "Oh…I'm fine…..you want milk in your coffee?"

"Y-Yeah, sure…."

We talk nothing afterwards. After he gives a pinch of milk in my coffee and his', he sat down beside me in his single bed while taking little sips of coffee. The dark room is lit dimly by the moonlight that shines through the window. Looking around, his room's wall is filled with weapons such as the old scoped K98K rifle that he used during the Mansion assault; where he got himself wounded. Then there's two MP40 sub-machineguns he used to use before it got replaced by the SG551 Assault Rifle Koch gave him. Now that rifle is 'returned' to Koch. I don't know what he'll be using next. The StG 44 Assault Rifle, the mother of all modern Assault Rifle can be spotted, untouched. Over in his PC table lays a case where both of his Mauser C96 pistols are stored. Then, over by the window, stands a frame…a picture of us at the Piazza, taken by Hillshire and José using Henrietta's Camera. Hillshire, José, and us; the operatives, have the photos. But only Frederick's photo has his face covered by the misprint…

"Hey…Triela…."

"Y-yeah?"

"To tell you the truth, I still can't accept Koch's death…" he mumbles as he places the cup of coffee in his desk

"…I'll listen…."

He starts talking afterwards. I sit and listen. Frederick's depressed about his death. He can't accept Koch's death. Earlier this evening, Jean and Hillshire, my handler, tried to talk him out about giving him a new handler. He rejected it. He spent his time in his room, eating military rations, polishing his pistols and rifle, disassembling it, and reassembling both his rifle and pistol; hoping for Koch to come into his room and call him for a mission. But he never came…..he's gone…

"Hey…Frederick…." I start after I listen to his story

"You know…if I ever lost Hillshire, I might end up like you. I mean, I'll be depressed; just like you."

"Oh...conditioning results…everyone would be…"

"No, you got me wrong! The other girls….." I pause and take a deep breath "The other girls would've died out of depression…."

"But…Frederick…" I continue "I would've died…"

"…if I ever lose you."

(Frederick's P.O.V)

I was speechless. By the moment she said that, she immediately leap from her seat and embraces me tight; as though not wanting me to go anywhere away from her. I sat still, not knowing what to say or how to say it. Everything seems like a dream come true. Everything turns silent in the room. Only me and Triela, bathe in the moon's light that shines from my room's window.

"I-I know this might be from one of those conditioning process. I got a mixed up feeling with Hillshire as well but please….will you accept it?" She stated. I close my eyes and try to feel her heartbeat

"No, Triela…this is your own true feelings…"

She embraces me tighter. I wipe her tears of joy with my fingers and smile to her as she lifts her head up. We stay in that position for a minute or so, hoping for one of us to make a move. Eventually, we did. I slowly move my head closer to her. Noticing my movements, she responded by moving hers…

And we kiss…but she didn't pull away, perhaps, it was good, but I couldn't tell. My hands crept up to the back of her neck and tilted her head, reaching for her mouth a little easier. It was soft and subtle, but also strong, and passionate. I hardly knew how to kiss. But neither did Triela. So at the same time, we're learning, one inch per second….fingers entwined….body temperature rising…it's the greatest feeling I've ever experienced…

(Triela's P.O.V)

We pull away a moment later, enjoying the feeling we felt earlier. It's the greatest feeling I've ever felt…my first kiss. I don't know if Frederick ever done it before, but this feeling…it's a feeling of bliss….

"I-I better get back to my room now…it's late…" I stood up from my position and head for the door. Part of me wants to stay with him for tonight. But I must go…it's late, and I don't want the girls to find me in his room tomorrow morning

"Triela!"

"Yeah?" I turn around to Frederick as I was about to leave the room. He got up from his position and walks towards me

"Thanks…."

We kiss goodnight before I leave the room and creep up to mine. Lit by the moon's ray, I open the door to my room slowly and close it behind me. Claes didn't wake up. That's good. I creep slowly to my bed, lift the covers, and rest myself in.

"…Just been from Brother Frederick's room…eh, Triela?" I turn my head upwards towards Claes' bunk bed; face red all over. I guess she noticed it after all

"…Yeah…"

"Well, I'm happy that you two are able to get together."

"…Thanks…"

I smile softly as I was remembering what I did earlier with Frederick. The feelings…the kiss…everything seems so…unreal. Touching my lips, making sure if it's true, I close my eyes for my slumber.

"I love you…Frederick."

**Author's Note:**

**Wew! Pulled it off! This chapter is one of the most difficult and complicated chapter I've ever created. Anyways, this is my first time I created some romance scene between two characters (haha). Sister No. 3 (nineixnayes) assisted me on this one. Arigatou! Now... with this chapter finish, the end will be near! I was hoping to write more, but I can't since Sister No. 4 (Penultima) has been forcing me to stop and study (0.o). I might do that…after I finish this story v(0.0)v **

**Besides, she's still working (excuse me, CREATING) Avatars. So, guess its even (:p)**


	10. Chapter 9: Rooting Them Out

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 9: Rooting Them Out **

March 5th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0700 hrs

(Claes' P.O.V)

"Claes…"

"Yes, Henrietta?"

"Is it just me…or is Brother Frederick and Triela have been together since morning?" I smile carrying my tray to the queue

"It's just you. Just you…."

My hypothesis was correct after all. After last night, Frederick's already back on his feet this morning. This is the first time we've seen him back in the Cafeteria after so long. Of course, he isn't alone. Triela is there, sticking to him like glue since 6:00 AM in the morning. When I woke up today, I saw Triela dressing herself with her usual detective-like clothing before she went out of our room. I got out of bed and followed her. Just as I thought, she entered Frederick's room. Around five to ten minutes later, they went out together. They peck, and they flirt. My head kept on saying 'Claes…this is the real thing…not from novels or books you read, but this is real!' soon after. Wish I have a camera to capture some moments. Of course, this was done away from Hillshire and the other handlers.

"…Triela seems different today…"

"Really? What do you mean, Hillshire?" eaves dropping José and Hillshire's conversation, I continue choosing my breakfast

"Somehow…she seems so…happy…"

"Ah, but isn't that good?"

"No! You got me wrong! I mean, I think it's because of Frederick…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's been sticking to Frederick like stamp…you think they're, 'you know'." José chuckles after hearing Hillshire's opinion. For him, it's pure nonsense

"I don't think so. They're just close friends probably. Besides, conditioning has kept them inline. It's just you."

"I guess so…."

The handlers have taken notice of it, but don't seem to get the full grasp on what's going on between them. Frederick and Triela have also been taking measures so they wouldn't get caught by the handlers that they're 'it'.

"You see this dog tag?" said Frederick as he shows his dog tag dangling in his neck

"Yeah, why?" ask Triela

"Koch gave it to me when I first join the SWA. It's…something like my good luck charm."

"…What do you mean?"

"Triela, if I die in a mission, will you keep my dog tag?"

"Frederick…don't say such things…you won't!"

"But, will you?"

"…I will. I promise you." Then there they go again with some lovey-dovey

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"Gentleman, our next assignment is to root out these Padanias from their hide out. After their last attack on the Agency's main headquarter, leaving many dead or wounded, we've managed to secure a handful of prisoners and eventually, Intelligence Department managed to extract information from them."

The board room….usually, Koch is the one in here; not me. He would brief me after he went out of this room; but not today. Today, Jean's the one briefing me. I'm working alone this time; without any handler, without Koch. Our mission is to capture three of the high ranking Padania members involved in the attack on our Headquarter. They've managed to get out of Rome, but we've been able to track them thanks to the Intelligence Department for their hard work on interrogating captured ones.

"Frederick."

"Yes, sir?"

"You'll be working alone. Are you fine with that?"

"Yes sir, I'm confident that I'm capable of working alone." I answer with confident, wrapping briefings with it

I return to my room after briefings. Koch isn't here anymore, and so is his rifle. So I need to pick a new primary weapon. Looking around, I notice the StG 44 rifle hung on the wall, left untouched. When Koch gave me his collection of German WWII Era weapons, I only manage to use the Scoped K98K rifle for sniping roles and the MP40 for lightweight room to room sweep. When the SG551 came in my service, the weapon proved to be a reliable weapon; even in room to room sweep. So this time, I decided I'll kill them with the father of modern assault rifle, the rifle that gave Kalashnikov the idea for the AK-47's design: The StG 44.

"You're not going to use that…are you?" I turn towards the door and found Triela, standing there with her weapon holstered

"…Yes…"

"Frederick…that's outdated…"

"Yes, I know. But you've survived long using a weapon that dated longer than two of my side arms. I can hold." I point her shotgun, the M1897 Pump Gun or 'Trench' Gun and smile

"…Frederick…you're hopeless…"

"I know…thanks." I grab the StG 44 Assault Rifle, 5 extra magazines of it and walk to her "So, shall we go to the car park? The rest of the team is waiting."

(Triela's P.O.V)

March 5th,  
Northern Italy, Milan  
1000 hrs

Milan…a city located in the plains of Lombardy in Northern Italy. As I was briefed earlier, Intelligence Department is able to track down three of the Padania officers taking part in the assault on the Agency. Luckily, these three 'officers' are identified as three brothers, so finding one means finding the three of them. They're last spotted in the basilica of San Lorenzo, walking around with their bodyguards. Last time I went here leaves both good and bad memories. I lost my right eye in Milan in a duel against Pinocchio. Though our wanted target escaped, I'm happy that I managed to defeat Pinocchio bare handed. It's a tough duel, but I pulled it through.

We've been separated for a while for this one. Frederick alone will be scouting around the church in San Christoforo and gather info from local pedestrians and maybe street grunts. José and Henrietta will be scouting around Teatro alla Scala and, same as Frederick, they will be gathering intelligence and info from local pedestrians. Hillshire and I will be around the basilica of San Lorenzo. This way, we'll be able to cover pretty much of Milan by information.

"How fortunate! I know these brothers!" answer the pedestrian we've come to ask

"Really? Where?" Hillshire asks

"They're living not far from the church in San Christoforo. They usually visit the church this evening."

"Frederick, you hear that?" I ask him through the intercom

"…I heard it loud and clear."

"Alright…" I take a deep breath and sigh "…Just inform us when you find them, Ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"…Be careful"

"Thanks. You too. Frederick, out." I smile after the end of the short conversation. His words are like a pillow for me, soft and comfortable "...Don't get careless…"

"Triela."

"Y-yes, Hillshire?" My mind immediately snaps out of my lala-land as Hillshire calls me with his usual voice. My attention was immediately diverted to him in a reaction

"…You're dating him; Frederick, I mean."

"W-what?"

"See? Your face is turning red." I was dumbfounded by Hillshire's quick notice of our current status. The conversation I had with Frederick earlier made him notices the whole thing between us. I was speechless. I don't know what I should say because I can't deny it. Conditioning supposed to make operatives; like I, to fully rely on our handlers such as Hillshire. Right now, due to Frederick's appearance, I'm not as fully dependant on Hillshire like I was used to be. He feels more like a handler now rather than someone I had a crush on.

"It's ok. I knew it all along."

"Hillshire?"

"For us, humans, spending your time with the person you care the most are one of the best moments in maturing. So I'm not surprised that situation like these will come up to you one day. I'm glad you're able to find that person."

"….Thanks….."

"Now, stay focus! Once Frederick locates them, we'll catch up with him. I'll contact José and Henrietta to catch up with Frederick."

March 5th,  
Northern Italy, Milan,  
1100 hrs

"So where are our targets?" Ask Hillshire as we catch up with José and Henrietta in a nearby apartment

"…"

"José?"

"…Frederick's interrogating them …"

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'RE YOU…!" I hit him in his face once, hoping he'll speak since he's now battered up

"Tell me…WHERE IS HE?"

"I DON'T….!" grabbing him by the collar, I held him by the window's railing as I intend to push him over

"Last chance….before my patience's out…."

"Curse you…SWA scum!" I push him over the railing after he said that, ending his life. The other two brothers are secured, knocked out cold and will be interrogated soon enough. I managed to chain one of them in the wall using their own interrogation toys they store here. With my surprise, these people were in charge on interrogating captive members from SWA; mostly section one's people. That answers where they got intel about us from.

"Tell me where who this 'terrorist' is!" I grab the second Padania 'officer' and push him to the window's railing for interrogation

"Tell me, what your intention is!"

"I-I DON'T…!" another fist on a face, another face turns blue and black as it starts to deform and bleed

"SPEAK! WHERE IS THIS 'TERRORIST' YOU'RE HIDING?"

"P-PLEASE! SPARE M…!" I hit him again and again before I draw my Mauser C96 and point it in his head to threaten him

"My gun has the tendency to blow Padania heads off!"

"I-I don't know where he is! I swear! I-I know his name! It's Giorgio Adriani…..p-please don't kill me…please…please…don't kill me…" I don't really care. I pull the trigger afterwards, ending the life of the 2nd officer

Last, I move to the 3rd officer, all chained up in the wall. This time, I'm going to make him speak with the dagger Koch gave me...

"Tell me where is this Giorgio Adriani is!" I swing my dagger on his left, cutting his left ear off as he struggles to break free

"AAAKKGHH! I-IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"That's why…speak!"

"I-I don't even know who he is!" again, I use the dagger on his face and created a deep wound passing his nose

"P-please! Stop! I-I don't know!"

"…Last chance before I pull your right eye out of its socket!"

"I-I don't know! I swear! Let me go! No! NOO!" And so I did. Using the dagger, I dig through his socket and pull his right eye out. Blood starts leaking through his right eye like water. The man screams as my dagger digs out of his socket, stained red from his blood

"E-enough…I'll speak…"

"Then speak. You should've done so earlier."

"He…he's in Rome…in an old abandoned apartment…apartment no. 5 near St. Peter's Basilica…they're leaving Rome…tomorrow afternoon…at 3PM…please…stop…I-I can't take this anymore…let me go…" I slit his throat afterwards, ending his life as José and Hillshire checks on me

"Frederick!"

"José, call Ferro for the clean-up crew. We're going back to Rome to find Giorgio and end this wild goose-chase once and for all…." I walk pass the bodies of their bodyguards lying in the ground, picking up my StG 44 Assault Rifle along the way. Hillshire was stunned by the scene beholding him. José turns on his radio and try his best to avoid the look on the scene as he calls Ferro as I pass by both of them.

"Frederick! Wait!"

"Yes, Hillshire?" I answer with my back facing him

"T-that action…that interrogation…its OUTRAGEOUS!" I pause…thinking for the appropriate answer

"…I'll do anything, and I mean anything to find him…and kill him. So that doesn't matter to me."

"Frederick! Think what will Triela and the other operatives think of you when she saw or hear about this!" his words rings in my mind. I stop my steps, and turn around to face him. I never thought of that…never…all I had in mind is kill, revenge, avenge. Her feelings…her thoughts…had never crossed my current mind. What am I after Koch's death? …A blood thirsty monster?

"…Control yourself, Frederick. Don't let your thoughts of vengeance control you. That…interrogation technique…is considered inhuman…" I was speechless. I try moving my mouth to say something. My mind keeps on screaming 'say something! You're not mute, say something!' but my body won't listen. I just froze

"I'll keep this a secret from Triela and the others this time. But I won't tolerate it the next time you act like this. _Veerstanden?_"

"…_Ja…Ich verstehe…und, danke…" _(…Yes…I understand…and, thanks...)

(Triela's P.O.V)

We return to Rome soon after. Hillshire told me that they're able to extract information from the three 'officers' and now has the required information to track this person named 'Giorgio Adriani'. Frederick kept on mumbling 'sorry' in German to me during our trip back to Rome for no apparent reason. I kept on saying its ok for whatever reason he's saying sorry for, but he kept on mumbling it. He fell asleep afterwards…in my shoulder, that is. José and Hillshire know our current status and decided to keep quite about this. Henrietta starts giggling all the way after Frederick fell asleep in my shoulder. I don't know what she's mumbling about, but…I think she gets the picture.

Tomorrow…tomorrow we'll be after this 'Giorgio Adriani' and end this wild goose chase…

…once, and for all…

…For Koch…

…And for Frederick…


	11. Chapter 10: Final Duel

**Reason to Live**

**Chapter 10: Final Duel **

March 6th,  
Rome, Near St. Peter's Basilica, Apartment no. 5, 12th floor  
1335 hrs

(Frederick's P.O.V)

"Is that all you got? I've seen a 14 year old do better than you, Giorgio!"

"Oh? Are you talking about Triela? She's a fine girl indeed. After I'm finish with you…Frederick, is it? I want to see her face running with tears for the lost of her beloved boyfriend!"

"Go ahead and try!"

_-1 Hour and 30 minutes earlier-_

March 6th,  
Social Welfare Agency  
1200 hrs

Looking back, lots of things happened to me. From the time I'm founded alive in the Piazza di Spagna, to the time where I first join the agency as a junior operative. Koch is the person who saved me from my misery of having the inability to walk and touch by giving me this mechanical body. Then I met my 'sisters'. Henrietta, Rico, Claes, Angelica…

…and Triela.

"Hey…Triela…"

"Yeah?"

"…Will you…keep my dog tag?"

"What? W-why?"

"…I have this strange feeling I won't survive this mission…"

"Frederick…"

"Will you keep this... incase I didn't survive?" I hand over the dog tag to her. She receives it, but still hesitates on keeping it.

"…I-I don't know…"

"Please…?" she pauses and sighs

"…ok…but promise me you'll come back alive!"

"…I will. I promise."

I don't know since when, but after Koch's death, I had lost my will to live…until she came to my room that night and comforted me. Now, all I want to see from her is her smile each day; with no drawbacks or fakeness, I just want to see her smile…

That's my reason to live…

To see Triela smile…

To protect Triela…

_-Present-_

March 6th,  
Apartment no. 5, 9th floor,  
1345 hrs

"Damn it!" I duck to cover as three shots from Giorgio's Dessert Eagle pierce through my right leg. His shots were accurate and deadly.

"How's that feel, boy?" he asks as he reloads his pistol. I can tell from the 'click' and 'clack' sound the pistol makes

"Heh…this isn't over!"

The shoot-out continues soon after I break my cover and start hitting him with my dual Mauser. The building is slowly being engulf by fire from the first explosion as the duel continues on. Time is running out...

_-30 Minutes Earlier-_

March 6th,  
Apartment no. 5, 9th floor,  
1300 hrs

"Ninth floor, clear!" I holler while reloading my StG 44 Assault Rifle.

Ninth floor…the building is crowded with Padania members and the remnants of the officer who participated in the attack on the Social Welfare Agency. Rico's on standby in the building across the street with her sniper rifle, assisting us on clearing rooms in the 10 story apartment. Hillshire requested to the SWA's higher ups that only Triela and I should go and clear things up. He knows that I'm supposed to be the only one to go; and that I want to. But he also knows that Triela can't stand to see me battered up for the second time. As decided, he requested that only he, Triela, and I will be participating on this mission. The SWA decided to send Rico as well however for support and back-up.

"Frederick, cover our six! We're moving to the tenth floor!" Hillshire orders as he move up to the tenth using the last set of staircase leading up.

I catch up with them a minute later after I make sure that no one's behind us. As I move up to the 10th floor, an explosion occurs below us; shaking the building. Jean reports that a bomb had just exploded downstairs, igniting the fuselage line, the gas that runs through the building. He said he'll be sending the Fire Department, the Police Department, and the Medical Department incase something unexpected happens.

"I copy Jean. Expect the Fire Department, the Police Department, and the Medical Department to come on our assistance." I reply using my intercom as Hillshire and Triela readies themselves for the last room take-down. I prepare myself as the first inline

"Ready?" I ask

"…Don't be reckless now…" Triela stated as she takes deep breaths before I charge in. Grinning, I reply:

"I won't."

"Wait!" Call Hillshire as I was about to charge into the room "I'll be first."

_-Present-_

March 6th,  
Apartment no. 5, 9th floor,  
1350 hrs

"AAAKKGGHH!" I scream as five shots from Giorgio's Dessert Eagle hits me, sending me slamming the wall before I manage to get back on my feet and dodge two shots

"Hah! Got you! How's that now, kid?"

"Heh…" I start taking deep breaths as blood leaks through my chest before it stops the minute after "It tickles!"

Immediately, I leap out of cover and waste no time to find him as both of my Mauser starts blazing. The clock is ticking...

Will I be able to make it out alive...?

_-15 Minutes Earlier-_

March 6th,  
Apartment no. 5, 9th floor,  
1315 hrs

An explosion suddenly occurs as Hillshire kicks the door open, sending him back to the walls. The door is booby trapped with H.E grenades. Hillshire suffer severe wound from the blast, but is still alive. Through the door, stands Giorgio Adriani, the bastard who's been on the run for months, the bastard who attempted most attacks on the SWA…

The bastard who kill Koch…

"Triela." I call her while facing Giorgio "Take Hillshire down stairs to be treated for his wound."

"But what about…?"

"I'll take care of him. He's mine…" No replies came from Triela. Only sounds of rustling cloths; movements "Frederick…you are the most stubborn, most reckless boy I ever met!" is a reply that came from her mouth

"…but…you are the person most important to me. You promise you'll come back alive?" she asks as she lifts Hillshire on her shoulder

"…When is the last time I lied to you?" I reply chuckling as I approach her

"…Promise me Frederick…promise me…" I move closer to her and kiss her tears before we kiss passionately for a moment before I break off the kiss. "I promise."

With that said, she smile softly and walk away from the scene as I return to face Giorgio Adriani

"…So…you must be Frederick, the only boy in the Agency's assassins…" he stated

"That's right Padania. I'll pay for what you did to my sisters and Koch!"

"Ahh…so that old man that saved you is named Koch…what idiot is he to save a tool like you!" anger starts flowing through me soon after as explosions starts ripping the room and fire starts scorching all over

"Ahh….it seems the second bomb just explodes. Now there's still one more for the big bang…you got 15 minutes to kill me and escape, or I kill you."

"You…BASTARD!" I draw the StG 44 and sends him a hail of led which he's able to dodge. Dropping the rifle, I switch to my Mausers and start the real duel; under the roof of the burning structure

_-Present-_

March 6th,  
Apartment no. 5, 9th floor,  
1355 hrs

"…One stripper clip on back up…." I stated while dropping one of my Mauser pistols. "Damn it, he's been able to hit me a couple of times, but I can't even scratch him!"

"Giving up already, boy? You still got five minutes to kill me, or else we all blew up!"

"Tell me…" I start as I reload one of my Mauser with the last stripper clip "Tell me what're your intentions!"

"Intentions? Since you're going to die after all, might as well just tell you. After the loss of both Franco and Franca, the Padania Republic Faction required a new way to stop the SWA from breaking their plans."

"And what does it have to do with you?" he starts laughing; slowly, then it gets louder and louder "Well, I'm an ex-member from the SWA's Section 1!"

That answers and covers where Padanias get the data from. Section 1 mostly handles all the data we gather in the field. Intelligence, captured ones, you name it! Having one ex-SWA operative here is quite a surprise

"My bombs might not be as powerful as Franco and Franca's bombs, but it's powerful enough to send the SWA down to its knees!"

"What makes you want to join the Padanias?" I ask

"Money."

"Such typical moneybags!" I draw out of cover for the last push. He did too as well. taking my aim, he fires his D.E towards me as fast as his finger can pull. But no hits confirmed...

I take one deep breath and squeeze the trigger…

"AAAAAKKKHHH! MY FINGER! MY FINGER!"

…And watch him fall to the ground as he lose his trigger finger.

"Now who's laughing, bitch!" I aim the pistol towards him as I limp closer and closer. He starts to beg, but I don't care

"This is for the lives you took in the Piazza di Spagna that day!" I fire two rounds, one on each of his leg and continue

"This is for my sisters and Triela!" another two rounds, one on each arm and continue

"P-please! L-let me go! I-I know how to defuse the bomb! L-lets end this!" I stop on my tracks, gun still pointed

"You're right….lets end this..." I take one deep breath and lower my gun...

...for a moment

THIS IS FOR KOCH YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!" And I finish him. With three rounds remain in the chamber, I fire two on his chest, and one on his head as the fire engulfs the room; causing almost everything around me to collapse

"Let hell burn you to ashes…" I stop and look around at the situation, and at my wrist watch.

I couldn't believe my eyes…

"…One minute before the final blast…"


	12. Epilogue

**Reason to Live**

**Epilogue: Goodbye **

(Free P.O.V)

_Deep, deep within the forest,_

_There is a faint fragrance, its lovely _

Triela walks down the emergency stairway slowly, step by step as she is shouldering Hillshire; wounded due to an explosion before the duel between Frederick and Giorgio started. The building is slowly engulfed by fire due to an explosion as almost everything around her starts collapsing. In her mind, she's hoping to see the light outdoor. Sirens from fire trucks, ambulance, and police cars can be heard as she reached the door outside.

As she hands Hillshire to the medical crew, there's only one thing in her mind when she look up towards the burning building.

"Frederick…"

_If I search through the everyday faces, surprisingly, I find your smile_

Meanwhile, Frederick stood still by Giorgio's body, counting from 30 to 1 as he waits for the explosion to occur. The floor around him creaks as fire grew larger and larger. Frederick knows he can't go anywhere else. He sustains wounds from Giorgio's D.E pistol; 5 in his chest, and 3 in his right leg. He knows he won't make it out in time. He knows that he might not see Triela ever again…

_Wanting to touch it, I spread my hands,_

"Ten seconds…" he said to himself

"Henrietta, Rico, Claes, Angelica…I'm sorry…"

_But fleetingly, you soared towards the sky…_

"Triela…I'm truly sorry…"

_All this time I wanted to meet you, I've always wanted to meet…_

Explosion occurs in the top floor of the structure soon after, shattering the windows and bricks. Triela's eyes lit up; surprised by the scene as firemen starts rushing beside her towards the burning building as explosion occurs in different level in the collapsing structure. She fell on her knees, feeling weak as she starts to weep. She knows Frederick's in there, and she knows he'll never return to her

_That's how I feel through the sleepless nights…_

She hits the ground couple of times, shouting: "Why Frederick? Why? You promise me you'll return! You promise me you'll come back out alive! Why Frederick? Why? Answer me! I…I feel so worthless…why, Frederick? Why? WHY?"

Firemen and Medical Crew tries to comfort her, holding her right arm to stop her from injuring her own right fist. But it's worthless….

"L-Let me go! Let me go! I-I don't want to be comforted! Let me go! Let me go!"

_I'm enveloped within the light and the shadow you left behind…_

"FREDERICK…!"

…_and I start crying_

March 7th,  
Social Welfare Agency,  
0600 hrs

_The setting evening sun burns a useless me_

News about the explosion in Apartment no. 5 has reached the ears of the press. Times magazine covers the event of it with the cover 'Fourteen year old girl mourns the loss of his friend. Padania blamed'. A picture of Triela, on her knees; crying is present as the cover. Firemen confirmed under the debris of the structure the StG 44, two Mauser C96s, and a Dessert Eagle. Firemen also found a body of one unidentified man. But found no body of a 15 year old boy, as so the agency confirmed.

_While barefooted, I tread on the wreckages of love and stain them red_

Triela walks down the corridor of the agency in the early morning. Her conditioning has been re-written; deleting all her memories about Frederick and his presence as well. Walking through the corridor, she passes by Elsa's room-Frederick's room…and stops

"Elsa's room is always empty…" she pause for a moment "No…this isn't Elsa's anymore…"

_When I try to touch you and I hold out my hand, _

She nervously touches the handle, and turn…

_Your voice said, _

Opening the door, she saw a boy sitting in his bed, wiping what seems to be his pistol. He turns his head, look up to her and smiles before he said:

"Good morning, Triela."

'_I love you' Even now after so long, the song which I failed to convey to you is carried off by the wind and disappeared far away_

Triela's eye's widened, and blinks. The boy was gone. She starts wondering to herself who is the boy, and did she ever know him. Thoughts starts running through her head as somehow, flashbacks with the boy starts coming together in his head as she enters the room…

But she never knows who he is…

_Even if I fly as high as the hourglass sky, there is nothing. _

She browses the room step by step. 'This is definitely not Elsa's…' she thought to herself as she view the wall, where old weapons such as the Scoped K98K, and two MP40 are perfectly displayed, untouched. She notices that one weapon is missing from the display in the wall as one rack is left empty. She moves to the computer table and notices a small case. She opens the case, and notices it I used for two Mauser C96 pistols; though both guns aren't present. When she gets to the window, she notices a frame with a picture….

_The sound of that day is echoing. _

She looks at the picture and notices that it's a picture of them, sitting in the stairs of the Piazza di Spagna. But, the face of one such character is covered by the misprint. It is not Rico, or Claes, or Angelica, or Henrietta, or herself as they were in present of the picture. Nor was it the handlers.

"Who…is this boy…then?"

Her head starts aching as memories spent with him arose from the depth of her mind. She sat on his bed, taking deep breaths to calm herself down from the rush of memories that she couldn't handle. She has the feeling…she knows him. She met this boy…and that she's important to her…

And that she missed him…

She went outside, taking deep breaths to relief herself from the memory rush as her head is screaming to know more, seemingly digesting her mind into bits. She notices a figure standing in the corridor, taking a glimpse on the scenery around him. She knows that this figure is probably 15 or 16 years old in height. The boy wears a long coat, and a pair of something that seems to be German Military boots. His hair is brown, and he wears long pants; just like what she usually wears during missions. The boy notices Triela and smiles waving his hand to greet her.

But she didn't reply…

_The sceneries which cannot be touched twice are rustling and flowing…_

The boy frowns and sighs. Wondering, Triela touches her chest as her heart starts to beat faster and faster. She held her necklace tight, only to notice that it isn't a necklace at all; but a dog tag. She reads the text written in the dog tag and look up towards the boy as tears starts forming in her eyes.

"…Frederick…"

'_Inerasable' The air is rising too much and the memories are over- piling_.

The boy salutes goodbye as he turns around and runs through the corridor. Her mind keeps on repeating: 'go after him! What are you doing standing here? Move! Move!' Her body moves soon after, trying as hard as she could to go after Frederick. She doesn't want to lose him; no, she can't lose him for the second time.

'Frederick…please…slow down…stop!' she wishes him to stop or slow his pace down.

But he didn't.

She reaches the front gate and found that she was too late. He has blended in with the crowds in the streets and was nowhere to be found. Her tears began to run her cheeks as she questions why did he run away from her.

"Triela!" She turns around and founds Claes, running to her

"Claes! Frederick is…!"

"I know. He's here earlier. He left you this letter." She hands her a letter, wrap neatly in an envelope with Frederick's hand writing on it. She wastes no time to open and read it

_Even those hands, even that hair…_

'Triela, I'm sorry I cannot see you now since the agency have probably marked me dead.  
To tell you, I'm alive and well. I bet you know that already.  
I promise you this, I will never forget about you…  
And I will always love you…

Till' we meet again….  
December 25th, Piazza di Montecitorio,  
0000 hrs

Your 'brother',  
Frederick'

_The abundant light and shadow you left behind were too large…_

"That boy…"

"So, what does it say, Triela?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T!" she smile as she teases Claes.

"Yeah…we'll meet again. I promise you too, Frederick." She look up towards the sky and decided that she'll face the day ahead of her; just as she face them with Frederick.

_Deep, deep within the forest…_

_**-Finn- **_

**Author's Note:  
**And that marks the end of this fic! CHEERS  
Anyways, for those of you who's still...wondering, a one-shot fic will be posted soon enough to follow the Epilogue. The poem isn't originally from me. It's originally from a song 'Anata ga ita Mori' (Fate/Stay Night OST), but translated into English to fit this fanfic. Just put it here so I won't be marked plagiarizing. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Stress due to grammar mistakes (My sisters (as well as my editors) are on break, so mercy!)? Well...leave a review if you feel like it! Until next time!

'_Triela, I'm sorry I cannot see you now since the agency have probably marked me dead.  
To tell you, I'm alive and well. I bet you know that already.  
I promise you this, I will never forget about you…  
And I will always love you…_

_Till' we meet again….  
December 25th, Piazza di Montecitorio,  
0000 hrs_

_Your 'brother',  
Frederick'_

_For months I have been waiting for you...waiting for your return. In my room, gazing at the sky. Each available time, I wish it was spent with you. Hoping that you're there, I visit your room..._

_and found it was empty..._

_I search you through Rome from local pedestrians, asking if they ever knew you._

_They knew you...but you never spoke_

_Now...its the 24th of December..._

_Will you keep your promise, Frederick?_

_'My December'_


End file.
